


Ten Worlds Kon Version

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alien Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Infidelity, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Prostitution, Violence, canibalism, disturbing themes and images, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The High Points of Kon El's experiences with the ten worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> Explanation: The Kon version of Ten Worlds dealt with showing brief moments(I did not write out the full hour) from each of the ten hours he spent experiencing his self's life in each world. Instead of having to upload 100 short chapters I will instead be uploading only ten chapters that have all ten hours of each world in one part.
> 
> Because of this the back dating may be a bit screwy esp since I don't recall which was the very first part I published so I can't find the original publishing date. I will use the earliest I noticed and use for the update date when I published the last hour.
> 
> First World Summery: The World as it would have been without Black Zero's attack. Kon eventually travels to the future and spends decades there. Meta Plague decimates Gotham and Tim Drake is dead.

World One 

Hour One

“Isn’t waking up here at the tower together after a good night so much better than a quick roll in the hay in a barn?” Cassie asked him as they lay together in his room at the tower. She had been making comments like that all night ever since he finally agreed to come back to the Titans.

“Yeah it is,” He said largely to get her to quiet down. “I’m going to go grab breakfast and then hit the showers do you want to join me?” He winked at her knowing she’d never join him in the showers at the tower.

“No I’m going to my room and then for a shower before anyone else wakes up,” She said as she got up and pulled on her clothes form last night. “Everyone probably knows we are sleeping together but I don’t want to rub their faces in it.” She stopped at the door and pointed toward his jeans on the floor. “Get dressed you don’t need to be walking around the tower in your boxers.”

He suppressed a groan as she left the room and glared down at his own jeans. He used to walk around Project Cadmus, not to mention the Young Justice headquarters in his boxers what was the big deal about doing it in the tower. Still not wanting to pick a fight he pulled on a pair of old jeans but he wasn’t going to bother with a shirt before he ate and had a shower.

He made his way to the kitchen where he smelled something cooking and he perked up. He hoped it was Rob doing the cooking as like everything he was nearly perfect at it. He got to the kitchen and found it wasn’t Robin doing the cooking but a blond woman with short hair. She turned when he came in and smiled at him, “Wow you really filled out Superboy,” the woman he recognized as Epiphany of the DN Angels said.

He remembered something about Cassie telling him she had become a new member of the titans while he was away. “Thanks, your smoking as ever,” he said flexing a bit after all he enjoyed an appreciative audience. She laughed at him and then turned back to making breakfast items preparing themselves across the counter. “How are you doing all that?” He asked since her TK was tactile based just like his.

“It’s just fine control with my TK Field,” She said turning back to him. “You could do the same thing if you practiced enough,” She turned back to the food. “If you want now that your back with the Titans I could teach you a few of my tricks.”

“I’d like that,” He said enjoying the playful double meaning in her words. “Can I help?” He offered and she told him what to start doing. He was enjoying just working quietly with her with the occasional quip that would probably look like flirting to anyone else but to him was just harmless fun.

He had just covered them both in flower trying to duplicate her using her TK field to fill a measuring cup with flower when he heard the displeased voice of his girlfriend. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Cassie said standing in the doorway freshly showered and glaring daggers at the both of them.

“Epiphany was just showing me a few TK field tricks and I need more practice,” he said hoping she didn’t take it as him being defensive. He hoped she wasn’t going to get weird about his casual flirting it was just good fun it didn’t mean anything.

Hour Two

“Why did you blow off practice?” Eve said as she walked up to him and set down beside him on the steps of the library where he was sitting watching folks walking by on the sidewalk. “Hey Conner, I’m talking to you,” she smacked him lightly with her TK. “You were supposed to meet me in the tower’s gym an hour ago.”

“I’m sorry Eve,” He said glancing over at her. “Cassie and I had a fight after I refused to go to the dance her school is throwing.” He looked over at her and shook his head. He hated the fact that he and Cassie were fighting all the time. “It would be so much easier if Cassie’s identity wasn’t publically known.”

“It would be just as easy if you got rid of your current secret identity Conner,” Eve said with a smile. “But I know why you won’t, we couldn’t sit here and watch folks going by as Superboy and Epiphany.”

“If you’d have asked me just a year ago I’d have called you crazy if you’d ever told me I would want to keep a secret identity secret.” He smiled at her as he went on. “The time I went undercover in a high school I decided all the heroes with secret identities were nuts.” He glanced over at her and shook his head. “Oddly enough school in Hawaii wasn’t that bad until I hit the cap of my preprogramed knowledge.”

“Having all the answers would make it easy,” Eve said putting her hand on his shoulder. “We should really head back to the tower and get started on practice,” She said and then sent her TK Field down his back tickling him slightly. “You still need to work on keeping me from getting under your field.” She then got a flirtatious look. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you enjoyed it.”

“I don’t enjoy being tickled but I’m sure there are some other ways you could use your TK on me that I’d like,” He said flirting back enjoying the game. He knew Cassie hated them flirting with each other so much but it was all in fun it wasn’t going anywhere.

Eve was giving him a strange look then and leaned in toward his ear. “You mean like this,” she whispered and he felt her tk stoke along his dick. She had never taken the flirting to this level before and he froze feeling himself harden as she continued stroking up and down. “If you want me to stop just say so.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” He said and felt the pressure on him disappear. He wanted it back and knew he shouldn’t. “I meant we shouldn’t be doing this here,” He said hating himself for it but it had felt good and the thought of something with no strings. “I can’t do this,” He managed to say after a moment. “I love Cassie and even though we having problems I can’t cheat on her.”

“Don’t think of it as cheating,” Eve said surprising him. “Just think of it as two friends indulging in some intimate training.” She looked right at him. “I enjoy our friendship but we aren’t cut out for relationships you and I but sex is something we can do.” She stood up and began to walk off. “If you don’t want to I’ll never bring it up again but if you want to well I certainly won’t tell Cassie.”

He reminded himself it would be wrong as he watched her walk away. Superman would never have an affair and well Luthor probably would. Even though he’d tried to stop comparing himself to the two of them the fact Luthor probably would should be all the reason in the world not to do it. “Wait up Eve,” He called as he stood up and began to follow her. He was still telling himself not to do it as soon as they were in the cheap pay by the hour hotel and Eve was sitting on the bed. He kept telling himself just to go but he knew he wouldn’t as soon s she pulled her top off exposing her bra. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” He said as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss and after that neither of them said anything else.

Hour Three

“That was incredible,” he said to Epiphany who was still laying naked on his back as he lay in the cooling results of his orgasm. “I can’t believe I waited to long to try that.” He had never done anything like that before and even resisted letting Epiphany do that for a while after he’d confessed he swung both ways to her.

“I told you it could be fun my TK works your prostate a lot better than the rubber toy I bought you,” She said referring to a gift she’d given him a few weeks ago. “Shouldn’t you be going, Cassie, told me the two of you have a date tonight.”

“Yeah,” He said with a grimace. “I need to just break up with her all we do is fight and nothing I ever do is good enough.” He said ignoring the voice in his head pointing out he was scum for saying all this to someone he was sleeping with on the side.

“Then why don’t you?” Epiphany asked as she got up and began to pull on the clothes clearly signaling to him that he needed to leave. “I mean you have been going behind her back for more than a year and didn’t Robin actually tell you to make up your mind about Cassie or he would tell her.”

“Yeah I’m still pissed at him about that,” He said once again ignoring the fact he was really pissed at himself. “I don’t know why I haven’t broken up with Cassie but I’ll do it tonight probably.”

“No you won’t,” Epiphany said and then turned back to him. “If you were going to break up with her you’d have done it ages ago.” She looked right at him. “Your still in love with her despite the fact you’ve been sleeping with me.” She gave him a hard look. “I’ve been thinking for a while that we need to call this off and now is as good a time as any.”

“Come on Eve,” He said reaching toward her but she sent him crashing onto his back. “All right I guess I should have known one of you would kick me to the curb sooner or later.” He had known for some time Epiphany’s attitude toward him was changing. “I have to ask though why now after all we just had great, unusual, but great sex why end it now.”

“I have my reasons,” Epiphany said giving him a strange look. “I’m also going to leave the Titans because I think that will be better for everyone.” He wondered if she had been testing him trying to get him to blow off Cassie to stay with her.

He almost decided to stay and try to talk her out of it but he couldn’t do it. He realized then that he was glad she’d finally broken it off because it freed him of the burden of having to do it himself. “Goodbye Eve good luck with things.” He said feeling disgusted with himself.

“Yeah, you too,” She said as she left the room leaving him to get dressed and leave by himself. Once he was air born he made a beeline for the Tower so he could go see Cassie. He would normally head to a river or something and wash the stink of sex off himself but he felt confident the cool evening air would take care of it.

He arrived settling down on the roof easily to see Cassie waiting for him .”Hey, ready to head out for some fun in the city?” He said pasting on his best flirtatious grin. “I’m certainly ready to party.”

“I think you’ve been doing enough partying,” Cassie said angrily. “Who is she Kon, who are you having an affair with,” she asked angrily. He could see her fist clinched in rage. “I can’t believe it after all we’ve meant to each other you go behind my back and cheat.”

“Cassie, what are you talking about why do you think I’m having an affair?” she just glared and walked away from him. “Cassie, wait there are a lot of things we need to talk about but I don’t want to lose you,” He knew it was true as he said it. He had been able to take Epiphany breaking up with him tonight but the thought of losing Cassie hurt to much. “Please I’ll tell you everything but don’t leave not like this.”

“All right but you have to tell me everything and be honest about everything,” Cassie said turning back to him. I will he thought hoping she’d still want him once he was done telling her everything. “I mean it Kon everything,” She said.

He nodded and before he could open his mouth their communicators went off. “Titans Emergency in Gotham City,” Cyborg’s voice said sounding as close to panic as he’d ever heard. “The full team needs to assemble now we are already getting reports of casualties Oracle is calling in everyone.”

He felt a sense of dread as he turned and headed inside the building Cassie behind him. Their talk would have to wait he hoped Tim was okay since it was unusual for Batman to call in reinforcements on this level it must be bad. “This isn’t over Kon we will be talking when this is over,” Cassie said behind him. He knew that and knew it wasn’t going to be fun.

Hour Four

“It fucking sucks that your gone,” He said to the plaque bearing his best friend’s name.“You shouldn’t be lying here while scum like me is still walking around,” He could hear Tim telling him that he wasn’t scum but he knew better. “You know we used to joke that you knew everything but you were as stupid as they come when it came to friends you should have told Cassie the minute I started having an affair.” He wanted to blame Tim for his loyalty and understanding but he couldn’t. “But you would never do that instead you just made me feel like the piece of shit I was for it and were counting on me doing the right thing.”

“I was going to do it, of course it took Epiphany breaking things off with me to make me,” He said to the grave. “I was going to tell Cassie everything and beg her to stay but then we lost you,” He said darkly. “Now I really don’t care anymore and it is so easy to just go right back out there and screw around on her again.” He put his hand on the grave marker. “The things I’ve done since you’ve been gone would probably shock you unless you really did know everything.” He laughed weakly since I was laugh or cry. “I can’t be a hero without you Tim,” He closed his eyes. “I really am going to end up just like Luthor.”

“Yes you are,” A familiar voice said and he turned in shock to see Luthor standing there in full armor. “Hello Son,” Luthor said and smiled as he offered him a hand. “Just come along quietly.” He shot forward planning to punch Luthor’s lights out but before he could reach him Luthor sprayed him with some kind of gas and said something he couldn’t quiet make out. Suddenly he knew that nothing mattered except doing what his father said and did. “Ready to go son,” his father asked.

“Ready to go Pa,” he said frowning at the feeling of hair on his head. “I need to make find a mirror and a razor,” He said and was glad to see his father smile proudly. He would do anything to keep his father smiling at him like that.

“We will go find you one and then when you are presentable we will pay your friends the titan’s a visit.” He nodded enthusiastically and prepared to follow his Pa when he caught site of a grave. “Pa who’s gave is that it seems familiar?”

“No one you need be concerned about Kon el,” His father said gesturing for him to come on. “We have a lot of work to do,” He immediately put the thoughts of the grave out of his mind and followed after his Pa. 

Hour Five

He set on the stairs doing his best to control the sobs that kept pouring out of him. He wished he’d never been cloned. The world would be so much better off without him. He kept replaying everything he’d done to Cassie’ over the years and knowing she finally hated him like he deserved. He could still hear her telling him to just leave that she didn’t want to see him anymore.

He knew he deserved it not just for beating her half to death under Luthor’s control but for all the crap he’d done behind her back. Once again he knew how unfair it was that Tim was dead and he was still here he seemed to keep surviving despite how much he deserved to die. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by a swirling portal of light appearing and Bart’s cousin shooting out of it. “Superboy, you have to come with me now.” She grabbed his arm and he panicked shaking his head; no, he couldn’t go he needed to just find a whole to crawl into a die. “I know it’s a bad time but you have to come now otherwise the legion is going to be wiped out.” 

He didn’t want to believe her but he could tell from her voice she was being honest. He thought back to those few months with the legion and wished he’d never made the choice to come back to this time. He nodded that he’d go with her and she quickly said, “hang onto me then.” 

He was dragged along after her through the wormhole and soon found himself in the middle of a strange laboratory. “Excellent,” Brainiac 5 said from where he was standing by a large machine. “Superboy, I need you to strip off your clothes and enter this machine.” He said gesturing toward a rather imposting looking machine.

“Why,” He asked feeling out of sorts. He was starting to regret agreeing to come along. He wasn’t going to be much use to anyone. He knew that Brainiac 5 was clearly annoyed but before anyone said anything Saturn girl called him over to a monitor.

“We need you to stop Warworld,” She said bringing up an image of a massive metal planet flying through space. “It has adapted to every attack the United Federation of Planets has thrown at it.” She looked down. “Cosmic Boy managed to disable it briefly but he couldn’t take the entire planet apart in one attack so now it’s adapted to his magnetic abilities.”

“I can’t take a whole planet apart,” He said doing his best not to panic. He should have known they’d want something impossible from him. He didn’t know why they thought he could but he knew his limits the most he’d ever done was affect an entire city and that was completely by accident.

“Not as you are now,” Saturn girl said and then pointed out the machine. “Brainiac 5 has built that machine to magnify your ability to process solar energy and we are currently in orbit around a suitable star in an uninhabited solar system.” She looked away. “With the power of an entire sun inside you, there is nothing you won’t be able to do.”

He turned to stare at the machine and felt a sense of horror fill him. He’d already caused so much harm in his own time with just his own powers. He didn’t want to think about what kind of damage he would do with that much power. “I can’t do this, I’m sorry send me back to my time.”

“You have to do this,” Saturn Girl said shocking him. “I know you don’t think you can after everything that has happened but history says you make it back after helping us save our future.” He glanced down. “If you don’t do this then Luthor wins and his warworld will conquer everything.”

“Did you say Luthor?” He asked and saw her look away. “Luthor is in that thing, isn’t he?” He asked knowing that was the only thing that made sense. He didn’t know how Luthor had lived for so long or built that monster planet but it was exactly like him. “I’ll do it.” 

Hour Six

He sat staring at the box Saturn girl had left with him after she told him the bad news. He didn’t know how to feel on one hand he’d saved the day and destroyed an entire metal planet. He didn’t think he’d ever feel that powerful again and part of him was glad. It was hard enough just having the power he always had let alone being that strong. He glanced in the mirror glad his hair had grown back in response to his bodies super charged state.

He was also slightly relieved that he didn’t have to go back to his own time for a while since until his body chemistry and power level was done straightening out him being in the past could change history too much. He was after all currently stronger than Clark by a significant margin. He didn’t really understand how his body was supposed to get back to his original power levels but Brainiac 5 assured him it would just be a matter of time.

He opened the box and looked at the Black and Silver suit that he’d been given along with a new legion flight ring. He wasn’t sure he wanted to take up the offer of membership in the legion until it was time for him to go back to the past. He was glad at least that it wasn’t Clark’s suit in the box. He couldn’t wear that one not after everything else.

He wished that Tim was here so he could ask him for advice but that was impossible Tim had been dead before he’d left the past. He fought back tears and closed the box. He wasn’t ready to play Superboy again yet. He just couldn’t do it. 

Hour Seven

“This isn’t how I expected our date to go,” Jenni said as she dodged the attack of the strange robots in the place they currently found themselves. He didn’t bother responding. “I mean really how often does this happen to you getting dragged into the future during dinner.”

“It’s only happened twice,” He said as she smashed a robot. “Anytime you’re ready to explain why we have been dragged here to the future Superman,” He said glancing at the Superman of the 853rd century who was smashing two large robots together. He only vaguely recalled meeting him once before.

“We need a DNA sample from you to stabilize the Justice Legion S since someone infected them with a DNA-based virus after destroying all records of your DNA.” He said as he hurled several more robots into the pile. “Your time period with the Legion was in our records so we brought you here to acquire an uncorrupted DNA sample.”

He blew the last large robot apart with his TK before he landed glancing over at Jenni who was glaring up at the future Superman. “That might be a problem I’m still suffering the effects of what Brianiac 5 did to me.”

“That won’t be an issue Brianiac 417 can fix any issues we just need an uncorrupted DNA sample.” The future Superman said. “Once we have it we can return you and XS to the exact moment we took you from.”

He glanced over at Jenni and she nodded quickly. “Okay let’s get this over with.” He hoped this would be the last time one of his dates got interrupted by time travel. They were then teleported to another location and his eyes widened when he saw who was waiting there. “Guardian is that you?”

“Yeah Kid,” Guardian said shaking his head. “It’s a long story how I got here, but I can’t tell it to you.” He understood that he’d been banned by the Legion from looking at any historical records concerning his own future or the future of anyone else he’d known. He’d had a tough time not looking especially at how Cassie’s life had turned out. He still hoped to make amends some day for how he’d treated her.

“We need to get this over with and get back to the Legion’s time,” Jenni said speaking up. “So take the DNA sample and then send us on our way.” He didn’t blame her for wanting to get back though part of him would love to spend a bit of time here looking around to see if he had any decedents running around aside from the Cadmus created Superboy legion.

Hour Eight

“Is your family coming?” XS asked as he arrived at the Legion headquarters where Brainiac Six was going to send him back to his original time period. He shook his head no, he’d already said his goodbyes to them and didn’t want this to be any harder than it had to be. “Are you sure you want to do it this way?”

“Yes, we said our goodbyes last night this is hard enough without having them here,” He said forcing himself not to think about what he was leaving behind here. “I can’t believe after fifty-one years I’m finally being sent back to the past.”

“I know I had forgotten this day would even come,” XS said and gave him a weak smile. He noticed the grey in her hair. “I honestly thought you’d outlive the entire legion at the way you were going.” He’d wondered at that possibility himself it was why he’d finally gone and ahead and had a family. “You don’t have to worry about them we will check up on them to make sure they are okay.”

“Nothing you can say will stop me from wondering though I have to wonder if perhaps I’m out there somewhere Superman managed to live to this age and beyond after all.” He found himself smiling. “It is nice to pretend that I might be out there just waiting for this me to get sent to the past so I won’t change anything to come back.”

“Anything is possible XS said shaking her head,” Jenni said with a smile. “Do me a favor and tell Bart hello for me.” She said as they entered the room with the equipment that would send him back to the past.

“I will,” he said and then walked forward alone to where Brainiac’s five and six were waiting to send him on his way. He fingered the small crystal that contained images of his life here the only keepsake he was allowed to take back to the past with him. He closed his hand around it and stepped into the machine before his resolve could fail him and the legion had to force him back to the past. 

Hour Nine

He probably should have known better than to let the robots at the fortress design his new costume but he had wanted something different. Despite how unsure he was of this design it was definitely different than what he’d worn in the future with the legion. He shook himself he needed to stay focused he had no idea how Cassie was going to take the news he wasn’t rejoining the team. He could focus on all the other issues like how much he missed his family and the shocking news he’d received from Superman about Epiphany. 

H forced himself not to think about that and look around once he landed on the tower. He found it strange how strong his memories of this place were. He was startled from his thoughts by Cassie’s approach. He noticed she was flying right at him and braced himself for a possible slap but instead she hugged him yelling his name excitedly. “I’m so glad your back,” she said as he did his best to disentangle her arms.

“That’s not the welcome I was expecting,” he said in a rather forced joke, “when I asked Bart to tell you to meet me here.” He had rehearsed this moment many times over the years but all his preparation seemed to have flown at the window he’d never expected Cassie to be glad to see him. He felt extremely self-conscious as he forced himself to go on. “Cassie, there are some things I need to tell you before the other Titans get here.”

“You aren’t going to disappear again are you?” Cassie asked in obvious distress. “I really don’t want my boyfriend running off again.” He felt his insides freeze she still thought they were together how on earth was he going to tell her everything now. “I mean you are rejoining the team aren’t you?”

That at least was something he could tell her easily. “I won’t be rejoining the titans,” He said after a moment. “I don’t think I’m a good fit at the moment.” He could tell she was shocked by that statement but he hoped she’d understand.

“You’re not rejoining the team?” She asked her face clouding with anger. “Your not going to run off to the farm and hide again are you?” He shook his head no. “That’s good because I don’t want our social life reduced to a few rolls in the hay every so often like it was after the last time Luthor took over your mind.” He was once again reminded that she expected their relationship to continue and it just couldn’t. 

“That’s something else we need to talk about Cassie we can’t be together anymore.” He saw her face fall in shock and knew he should be prepared for a violent outburst. He knew it was only going to be even worse when everything came out.

“What!” He flinched slightly from the volume of her shout. “You disappear for into the future for six weeks with the legion and all of a sudden you don’t want me anymore?” He tried to think of something to say to calm her down but she continued before he could. “You bastard first you beat me under Luthor’s control and then you pull this shit.” She was clearly on the verge of tears. “I would still be laying there with broken bones if it wasn’t for Raven and the fact I’m the daughter of Zeus.” 

Her fist was flying toward his face shortly there after. He calmly caught her with his TK he couldn’t let this confrontation turn physical. He watched her eyes widen in surprise as he stopped her. “Let me go, Kon.”

“Not until you calm down,” He said after giving her a moment to calm down. “It wasn’t just six weeks for me Cassie,” He took a deep breath this was the moment of truth. “It was over fifty-one years.” He watched as she reacted visibly in shock so he released her from his TK field and watched her step back.

“That’s impossible,” She said sounding shocked. “You don’t look a day older than when you left if that was true...” He said nothing just let her stare at him as the truth sunk in. He didn’t know what she was seeing that made it clear to her he was telling the truth but he was glad she seemed to believe him. “How is that possible?”

He hoped things would go better as he prepared to tell her as much as he could. He would tell her about XS and how Bart reacted that would give him insight into how to broach the subject of how horribly he treated her before he left for the future.

Hour Ten

“Dad, watch this,” His son said cheerfully as he made the soccer ball bounce up and down on his head without trying. “I can do two now,” He watched as a second ball was thrown on top of the other. He clapped impressed with how quickly their young son was learning to control his inherited telekinetic abilities.

“That’s enough showing off Tim, your dad has to leave or he’ll be late for Garfield’s wedding.” Eve said as she walked out the back door. He watched as his son frowned and he knew what was coming next. “Don’t start Tim you are too young to play hero.”

“Why though I’m better than some other heroes, why can’t I be Superboy now?” He shook his head his son had been asking that for the last two years. He knew Eve was going to snap at Tim over it so he walked over before she could.

“Look Tim, you aren’t old enough you’re not ready yet,” He knelt down in front of his son. “When you are ready, you’ll be great but until then just enjoy being a kid like your mom and I wish we could have been.” He knew his son really didn’t understand how he and Eve had been born as teenagers thanks to the fact they were clones.

“Okay,” His son said sounding anything but okay. He didn’t say anything though cause it was a small victory. He wondered how long it was going to be before his son got fed up and snuck off trying to play hero on his own. He and Eve needed to have a chat with Oracle about possibly putting Tim under stricter surveillance. “Can mom and I go to the wedding with you?”

“No, we can’t,” Eve said quickly. “I’m not on good terms with the bride and it is her special day and my presence would ruin it.” He couldn’t help but think about how true that was. He also shouldn’t be there but if the current Superman didn’t show up the tabloids would have a field day. They’d probably claim he was heartbroken and pining for Wonder woman.

“I tell you what Tim,” He said knowing Eve would get on him for bribing their son but he hated seeing him upset. “How about tomorrow I come get you and we go pay Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois a visit?”

Once he’d managed to escape from his son’s enthusiastic yes he said an apologetic goodbye to Eve for bribing their son and took off toward the site of the wedding. He was glad for his relationship with his son but he still missed his other kids back in the future. He really wished he could have introduced Tim to his half siblings and step father.

End of World One


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World where a race of Supermen Light invade and take over. Eventually they are over thrown by Luthor who takes over.

World Two 

Hour One

As he landed next to the giant crater, he had to suppress a shudder. He could still see Ma and Pa’s horrified reaction when the explosion flashed on TV and the justice league vanished. He and the other titans were some of the last heroes to arrive. It was amazing how quickly they had all gathered here. It almost didn’t seem real as he looked at the perfectly formed crater he couldn’t quiet believe they were really gone.

“What’s that,” Bart yelled and he glanced over to see his friend pointing upwards. He looked up and saw a ship seeming to appear out of nowhere. Seconds later loads of flying people shot out and made a bee line straight for them. “Look out,” Bart yelled just as quick and dodged as they fired heat vision toward the ground.

He was attacked by four of them. “Who are you, why are you doing this?” He asked but they didn’t seem interested in answering him. He found himself trying to fend off four people who were nearly as strong as he was. He heard Bart yell and turned to see him injured surrounded by six or seven of the invaders. He began trying to fight his way through to him but he was too late while he watched they tore Bart apart.

He couldn’t really focus on anything but making them pay after that. As soon as he stopped holding back he started to injure and probably even kill several of them causing a good chunk of the invaders to focus on him.

He was preparing to make his last stand when it happened an explosion of darkness that swallowed the entire battle. He heard Raven’s voice in his head afterwards. “Be at peace my friends I will send you to safety.” The next second he was back on the Kent’s farm collapsing to his knees. He could hear Ma and Pa calling out to him as he blacked out.

Hour Two

The world had surrendered to the alien invaders in less than seventy-two hours. It was hard to believe at first but he could understand why they had. After Raven’s sacrifice of herself to somehow scatter the surviving heroes the aliens had made short work of the world’s armed forces. It seems that all the countermeasures to fight one Superman fell in the face of several of them. The fact several villains had thrown their lot in with the aliens only made it worse. Lex Luthor had been on tv several times since then assuring the world the aliens would be benevolent rulers as long as humanity co-operated.

“Connor, come to dinner the news isn’t going to get any better,” Ma called from the dinging room. He forced himself off the couch and lumbered toward the other room. He was back on his feet but walking was still a bit of a chore. He hadn’t realized how badly banged up he was until the adrenalin surge from the battle had died down. “Have you heard anything else from Oracle?”

“No, after her message to stay out of sight until I heard from her again,” He wasn’t worried that he hadn’t heard from her. He was sure if anyone could survive it was someone trained by Batman. At least those trained by Batman who hadn’t been present when the invasion happened. He didn’t want to think about what had happened to Tim and the other non metahumans present. He looked over at the Kents and for the first time truly got how lucky the world was that these were the people who took Clark in. He had never really realized how much Clark held back until he fought something just as strong that didn’t.

Hour Three

“That meeting was a nightmare,” DC said to him as she settled down beside him on the couch. “How did your’s go,” She asked as she reached over and took his hand. He always noticed the wedding ring and remembered placing it on her finger years ago. He was glad that Ma at least had lived to see him get married even if it was under such terrible circumstances.

“About as well as yours probably Stargirl still wants us to move our operation back a few days to give Irons time to make more cosmic rods for the human soldiers,” he privately agreed it would probably be best but the fact was their window to hit the target was too small to take that time.

“Actually that was the opposite of my problem,” she said shaking her head. “Gar, wants to move up the attack and expand the scope of the target.” He watched her shudder and knew why. He didn’t like to think about what the invasion had done to Gar. “If he pulls the stunt from Philadelphia again I’m done working with him,” DC said shuddering again. “I won’t work with a cannibal.”

“I hope that was an isolated incident brought on by seeing that Caulder had sold out to the aliens and was creating super human servants for them,” He said not wanting to think about finding Gar covered in Caulder’s blood gnawing on his and his creations body parts. “If he does it again he’s out of the resistance he knows that.”

“If Cassie and the others will let you kick him out you mean,” DC said darkly. “It may have escaped your notice Connor but Cassie and the other leaders are getting desperate to find some way to end this.” She fixed him with a dark look. “I don’t think your ex will kick him out just for eating collaborators anymore.”

He ignored the jibe DC and Cassie had hated each other for years now. He had always put it down to how he’d gotten involved with DC shortly after his break up with Cassie and that it would eventually go away. He was beginning to think he was a fool for thinking the two of them would ever see eye to eye. “We really should focus on something else tomorrow we are heading out to attack four vital military targets,” He said shaking his head. “We can worry about the rest of this stuff later.”

“You’re right we don’t get much free time we should use it to our advantage,” his wife said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. “So should we go watch a movie first or go straight to bed?”

Hour Four

“Are you all out of your minds,” He said angrily to the gathered resistance leaders in the room. “You can’t seriously be considering working with Lex Luthor the number one collaborator with the invaders.”

“Yes Luthor, who is highly placed in the enemy government; which is what makes him a perfect partner for our operations,” Cassie said from his left where she was sitting beside Natasha Irons. “He can give us information on targets that we can’t get any other way.”

“And he can sell us out as soon as it’s convenient for him to do so,” He said darkly. “The man cannot be trusted don’t you all remember all the crap he’s pulled over the years.” He looked around the table at his fellow resistence leaders and saw nothing but disagreement.

“We’ve already voted Kon,” Leonid said with an almost apologetic tone. “We are all aware that Luthor cannot be trusted but we are losing more ground every day to the invaders we have to start gaining victories and though risky working with Luthor is one of the only ways we can see to do it.”

“Besides Kon,” Cassie said with what looked like a forced smile. “If he betrays us we’ll set Gar on him.” He wished she hadn’t brought up the other major disagreement with the resistence leadership. Gar had gotten even worse over the last few months and now couldn’t be trusted alone and the resistence was still willing to keep him around. Most of the resistence wouldn’t even work with him anymore but Cassie and the other leaders were afraid to kick him since he knew so much about the Resistance. They ignored the fact that Gar’s activities had given the invaders great propaganda fodder and support for the resistance was fading rapidly.

“This is going to destroy us all,” he said darkly. “Your going to get us all killed and I won’t be part of it,” He said angrily. “I won’t participate in any missions that come to us from Luthor,” He got up to leave the room.

“Hold it Kon,” an angry voice said. He turned to see Dick Grayson fixing him with a dark stare. “You don’t get to walk out on us just because you don’t like where the information comes from.” He turned back to see Nightwing leaning forward his cybernetic parts shining brightly in the harsh light of the meeting room. “You are either with us 100% or you need to get out,” Dick said surprising him. “We have to win this war and you keep holding us back.”

“I’m sure Batman would love this,” He said just as angry. “You advocating getting into bed with Luthor not to mention letting Gar run around eating collaborators.” He knew it was a low blow bringing up Batman but he was tired of Grayson pushing for harsher and harsher methods.

“Batman was a blind damn fool,” Dick said angrily. “Playing things the way he and the rest of the Justice League fossils did things is why we are in such bad shape.” He set his metal fists on the table. “In three days we are meeting Luthor to formalize our partnership you will be there or your out of the resistance.”

“Then I’m out of the Resistance,” He said turning and walking back out of the room. He managed to get as far as the door before he was hit from behind. He struggled to his feet but Cassie was there wrapping him in her lasso and letting the shock of Zues’s lightening lay him out. As he passed out her heard her saying she was sorry.

Hour Five

“I can’t believe they gave up,” someone muttered quietly to their friends in the bar. He was amazed folks were talking so openly about their disappointment with the resistence taking the deal the overlords offered. “At least Superman isn’t with them, do you think he’s dead or still out there fighting the good fight?”

A few years ago it would have lifted his spirits to hear folks quietly calling him Superman. He never expected to be so readily accepted as Clark’s replacement by people over the years but they had accepted him. He glanced up at the screen again as the mood in the bar had shifted to hostile. He saw Cassie accepting the pardon for the resistence members who came forward and almost felt like throwing up. The worst part was he was just as bad as they were making his own secret deal with Cassie and the others. They’d report him dead and he’d stay out of sight living the rest of his life as a simple worker. He wasn’t the only one choosing to fake his death but he was the highest profile.

He could almost hear DC telling him that he wouldn’t not really there was after all his secret project to consider. He’d never told the rest of the resistance leadership that he still had access to the Fortress of Solitude. He’d kept it a secret after John Henry Irons had given him the access globe and made him promise to keep it a secret. He hadn’t understood then why Irons had insisted on that but now he did. Irons had seen early on that the resistence was being corrupted and didn’t want the horrors the fortress was capable of being unleashed. He had told his wife and she’d agreed to keep it a secret. She hadn’t understood at first why he was keeping it a secret until after she saw Nightwing suggest they start letting Gar deal with collaborators. He could still remember the fear in her voice as she made him promise he’d never get desperate enough to hand over the fortress to people like that.

He found himself frowning he had come to the bar hoping to get drunk and remember the good times with his wife. Instead it seemed his mind kept going back to the bad times and how much he wished he could go back in time and do it all differently. “Hey handsome want some company?” He turned to see a handsome man leering at him. He looked around for the first time and realized he’d walked right into a gay bar. He hadn’t even noticed what type of bar it was. He was tempted for a moment then the old guilt returned. He shook his head no and the disappointed guy walked away. That was the one thing he’d never told his wife since she hadn’t taken Hero’s coming out very well and being committed to her meant there was no need to bring up he found guys attractive sometimes.

He shook himself it was too late to feel guilty now and he knew he needed to go check in with Kelex and see if the robots had any luck in the project. When Irons had first proposed it he had jumped at the possibility that the league could be alive out there somewhere but after so many years it seemed impossible. Still he knew he couldn’t give up now not yet anyway. He paid his bar tab and left wandering out onto the street heading for his apartment and wondering what to do with the rest of his life if the project didn’t work out.

Hour Six

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Cassie asked as she looked him up and down. He knew she was staring at the skin tight shorts he was wearing. He wondered if she’d looked up his current occupation or not. “I mean you didn’t bring anyone home with you from the club did you?” She asked and he realized she had looked up what he did for a living now.

“No, I just pulled on some sweats to walk home and haven’t had a chance to shower yet,” he said ignoring the look she was giving him. He knew being a gogo dancer in a gay bar might not be the most glamorous of secret identities but it paid the bills and let him keep a low profile. His blue collar neighbors also knew what he did and avoided him as a result. “Is this a social visit or are you here on official Meta-guard business?”

“Unfortunately this is both,” Cassie said looking down. “Kon, you have to admit that after the resistence surrendered things got better.” He thought she almost believed that. “The crackdowns stopped and the overlords allow regular people much more freedom.” He wasn’t going to bother pointing out that even if it was better than before things were still bad for regular humans. “Look I need to just say this,” she paused looking as if she was going to hurl. “You need to come in with me and join the Meta-guard or I’ll have to arrest you.”

“What the hell Cassie,” he said once he got over the shock. “We had a deal Cassie.” He shouldn’t have had to remind her but he did anyway. “I don’t trash your new bosses bases anymore and you leave me the hell alone to live my life.” His blood was boiling and her apologetic look only made him angrier.

“I’m sorry, Kon,” She said still wearing a look of apology. “There has been a graffiti problem and the higher ups are convinced you’re the reason criminals are using the S-shield as a tag.” His anger got worse as she called the folks standing up the only way they could criminals. “They are interviewing all of us from the resistance with telepaths present there is no way I can stick to our deal.” She looked away then. “My place in the meta-gaurd will be undone unless you come with me now to turn yourself in.”

“What and join the rest of you as the lap dogs to our self styled over lords.” He said angrily. “I guess this life is over then.” He began to move around the room packing things into a gym bag as quickly as he could. “I mean my wife died when the resistance fell thanks to you and the others stupidly deciding to ally with Luthor.” He was getting angrier and angrier at Cassie as she stood there watching him pack. “I mean I wanted nothing more than to hunt the bastards who killed DC down and kill them but I didn’t because you and others wanted to take up the amnesty offer to avoid more deaths.” He finished packing everything but a globe of some kind that he picked up. “All I asked was that you all leave me alone and now you can’t even do that.”

“You are making the right decision to come with me,” Cassie said sounding happier. “It’s what Sparx would have wanted instead of you throwing your life away.” He couldn’t take any more so he grabbed her by the throat seeing real fear in her eyes. She never should have mentioned his wife now he had to go before he really hurt her.

“I’m not going anywhere with you I’m leaving the Earth don’t try to find me.” He forced himself to just throw her through the window and then just take off. He was angry enough to hurt her but he needed to put some distance between himself and her in case she called in back up. He felt himself leave earth and told himself he’d use the globe to go the fortress once he was on the dark side of the moon where no one could see him. There was nothing left for him back on Earth.

Hour Seven

He stepped out into the barren wasteland wearing a thick radiation suit. He glanced down at the indicator and saw it had already gone to yellow meaning he would only have a few moments before he had to leave the radiation was much more intense than he’d thought it would be. He began to scan the area looking for any trace of the Justice League. He hoped he wouldn’t find anything if this was the dimension they’d been banished too none of them would have survived.

He’d spent the last year traveling to this section of the dimensional plane where Kelex’s probes had indicated the League could have been sent. He’d already checked four of the ten possible dimensions and so far nothing. He frowned as he saw a green glow in the distance. It didn’t match the landscape so he took off flying toward it glancing back at the indicator. He had time to check this one thing out but then he’d have to move on the radiation was just too severe. He arrived to see several green monoliths with Kyle Rayner of all people sitting in the middle of them. “About time someone showed up.” His shock must have shown at seeing someone alive. “The others are in suspended animation they can still be saved if you can get us out of here?”

“Yeah follow me,” He managed to mumble and took off toward the ship. The green monoliths lifted off and flew after him with Kyle in the center. “How are you still alive in this kind of radiation?”

“When we first arrived, I tried using my ring to shield everyone but I wasn’t strong enough then something spoke to me from inside.” He pointed at his chest. “It called itself Ion and it helped me put the others into a state of suspended animation that would protect them from the radiation only problem is I had to remain awake on some level so my body is basically now just a shell held together by Ion’s power.”

“So you’ve been awake for the nine years you’ve been here?” He asked amazed that the man had stayed sane sitting alone for eight years keeping the others alive. He was impressed at his dedication to his team mates.

“It’s been that long?” Kyle asked shaking his head. “I wasn’t completely awake just not in suspended animation either I was sort of day dreaming the whole time awake enough to keep focused on what I was doing but not focused on time passing.” He didn’t really understand but he wasn’t going to ask Kyle to explain. “Why did it take so long for someone to come get us?”

“Long story,” He said to Kyle. “I’ll explain everything but we need to get in the ship and out of here before the radiation shield fails and we are stuck here.” Kyle nodded and sped up. He wasn’t looking forward to revisiting everything that had gone wrong over the years. “There it is up ahead.” He said pointing out the ship.

Hour Eight

“Are you really sure your body is wrecked cause it doesn’t feel wrecked,” He said as he ran his hand up Kyle’s chest. He ignored the voice in his head warning him this wasn’t a good conversation topic but it helped him avoid thinking about what really worried him.

“Yes, I can feel each cell falling apart if it wasn’t for the fact I’m Ion I’d have died ages ago,” Kyle said pulling away and padding naked over to one of the ships windows. “Even with my power as Ion I don’t know how much longer I’ll live once we get back to our home dimension.”

He got up him and self and went to stand beside Kyle but he didn’t touch him this time. He looked out at the swirling mass of colors that showed inter-dimensional flight. “I’m sorry for bringing it up again.” He said trying to avoid thinking about why he did it.

“What’s really bothering you Connor?” Kyle asked giving him a searching look. “That’s the fifth time in two weeks you’ve asked the question after we’ve slept together.” He should have known Kyle would come out and ask sooner or later.

“I think I do it to avoid thinking about what this is between us,” He found himself saying as Kyle gave him a weird look. “I mean as far I knew you were straight and I keep wondering if this is just something to do to pass the time since we’ve both been lonely for a few years.” He felt embarrassed. “I mean I was okay with that at first but now I’m not sure.”

“I don’t know what this is,” Kyle said in answer. “I mean I’ve never thought about being with a guy before this and the first time was probably pent up frustration but now I don’t know.” Kyle looked at his ring. “I can’t say for sure what this is yet and if that bothers you we can stop.”

“No I don’t want to stop,” He said quickly. He was surprised by how much he didn’t want to stop. “I just think we both need to think about things some and reach a decision before we get back to Earth in a few months otherwise things might get weird.” He found himself saying even though he wasn’t sure what he meant.

“I’m glad because I don’t want to stop either even though I don’t know what that means,” Kyle said pulling him into a kiss. He wondered again if they were just passing time but decided to ignore the questions for now and just enjoy it.

Hour Nine

He glanced over at Kyle who had lifted the pods as the ship finished materializing. “I hope Kelex got my message.” He said more to himself than the other man. Kyle only nodded and waited for him to open the door. As soon as he emerged he saw Kelex and had to ask. “Did you get my message?”

“Yes sir,” The robot said and he saw several medical beds following after him. “These will contain and treat the radiation poisoning you mentioned.” He stepped aside so the pods could deposit the league into each of them. He only got a brief glimpse at each of them before the beds contained them in a different force field but they looked bad.“And should I prepare a bed for Mr. Rayner?”

“No,” Kyle said from behind him. “As I’ve already explained to Connor my body has already been exposed to too much radiation if I wasn’t Ion I’d already be dead.” He ignored Kyle’s weak laugh and considered telling Kelex to prepare one anyway. “There isn’t anything that can be done for me.”

“Sir, I believe I should inform you of the developments on earth during your absence. “ He nodded his consent and turned toward the screen. “Six months after you left on your journey to reach the target dimension Earth’s sun was transformed by technological means into a red sun.” He could barely contain his shock at that statement. “Within hours of this transformation most of the Over lords and meta humans on earth were dead.” He watched as video feed of the sun turning red played on the screen along with intermittent flashes of the overlords their powers obviously failing battling the meta-guard. “Luthor, convinced the over lords that the meta-gaurd was responsible and the over lords took their revenge before their powers faded completely.”

“Let me guess Luthor was the one who actually caused it.” He had no doubt Luthor was somehow behind it that snake usually was. He looked over at Kyle who was leaning against the ship watching the monitor but not saying anything. He turned back toward Kelex knowing he and Kyle needed to talk but this had to take priority for now.

“Yes,” Kelex said quickly. “It appears using DNA he had acquired from the Russian meta human empowered by the light of a red sun he altered himself to gain all of Kal El’s abilities while under the light of this new sun.”

“Leaving himself the only Superman on the planet,” He said unable to stop the dark laugh that bubbled out of him. “Looks like he finally got what he wanted and I bet the miserable bastard still isn’t happy.” He shook his head. “Are there any survivors or has he managed to purge every other meta human on the planet?”

“There are no survivors that I am aware of though several meta humans remain unaccounted for.” Kelex said after a moment. “I have taken the liberty of constructing equipment that will restore the sun to its natural state but you will not be capable of delivering it.”

“I can’t use the ship to deliver it?” He asked glancing back at the ship. It had been built to travel through inter dimensional space but it should be space worthy. He turned back toward Kelex knowing an explanation would be forthcoming.

“No Sir,” Kelex said impassively. “There is a sophisticated warning and defense network in place near the sun which would easily lead to the ship’s destruction.” The robot turned toward the ship. “Weapon systems would help but Luthor himself will probably arrive before the process can reach critical mass and assure the sun’s restoration.” He also knew he wasn’t a match for Luthor in his current condition. Two years in a tin can with only robots and Kyle for company had drained some of his strength and even if it hadn’t there was the red sun to consider.

“There’s a simple solution,” Kyle said surprising him he turned to see him standing beside him. “Sorry about this but we both know you’ll never give permission.” He realized what Kyle was doing as he grabbed him. He didn’t have time to react as suddenly he was enveloped in green light. ‘Stop this,’ he thought desperately.

‘Relax Kon I’ll be here with you but you need this power,’ Kyle’s voice sounded in his head. He didn’t know why but hearing Kyle’s voice caused him to relax and he felt the power filling him. He felt his clothing changing as the power continued to pour into him.

Once the light faded and he could see again he saw Kelex. “Master Kon El what has happened?” The robot actually sounded worried so he hurried to assure him as best he could even though he still didn’t fully understand what had happened.

“Call me Ion now,” He said registering how dreamy his tone sounded. “All the things I could do before are nothing compared to what I can do now.” He turned toward Kelex. “Prep the equipment first I’m fixing the sun, then I’m getting rid of Luthor.”

‘You mean we are fixing the sun,’ Kyle’s voice said in his head. ‘I told you I’d be in here.’ A few years ago having someone else in his head might have disturbed him but he found it comforting now. He didn’t want to imaging trying to handle this power alone.

Hour Ten

“So the two of you are really leaving,” Superman asked him, He looked around a bit finding it strange to be standing with Clark and Kyle on the former site of Luthor’s palace. He and Kyle had already said their goodbyes to the other heroes but saying goodbye to Clark was the most difficult.

“Yes, we need to see what’s going on out there.” Kyle said speaking up. “I’ll let you two say your goodbyes in private.” Kyle’s constructed body flew off and while they were always connected he knew Kyle would give him as much privacy as possible.

“I’ll be back Clark this isn’t forever it’s just until we find out what happened to Ganthet,” He said knowing it wasn’t much comfort for Clark. They had never been super close before but since they were the only family they had left now they had become much closer in the last few years as they cleaned up the mess of their world.

“I know,” Clark said with a sad smile. “I’ll look forward to hearing about your trip when the two of you get back.” He felt guilty leaving Clark but this trip had to be taken. “Take care.” Clark said and he nodded before lifting off. As he left he sensed Wonder woman approaching Clark and he knew that he would be okay.

“Ready to go,” Kyle’s construct said dropping down. He nodded and Kyle rejoined him once more giving him access to the power of Ion that they shared. It allowed him to open a portal to hyperspace to head for Oa where there search would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World that is similar to the World without Young Justice Created by Bedlam

World Three 

Hour One

“So you’re the new Super,” A voice said behind him. He turned to see a handsome darker skinned guy with dread locks smiling at him. “You look a little young to be in charge of the building?” He knew he should expect that a lot the truth was he only got the job because he related to someone who was famous.

“Yeah, I know how to fix things though,” He said trying to play it cool. He never was good with people not like his brother who could charm folks way too easily. “I only got the job though cause of how famous my brother is.” He really shouldn’t have said that. He knew he was blushing and the other guy just laughed.

“I’m Cooper by the way,” The guy said offering his hand. “If you need anyone to show you around the neighborhood, I’d be glad to do it.” He thanked him and let himself into his apartment feeling slightly better about this new job and being on his own.

He missed Cadmus but with his brother off living the life of a famous hero they wouldn’t let him stay. Of course it would be nice to finally get to have a life and who knew if he was reading Cooper right he might have found more than a friend.

Hour Two

“I have to admit I was surprised you asked me out,” He said to Cooper as they sat in the restaurant it wasn’t expensive but it wasn’t a fast food joint either. “I wasn’t sure I was reading you right.” He felt himself blush after he said that.

“I kind of got the impression you hadn’t had much experience dating guys or girls.” Cooper said smiling. “But I definitely caught you checking out my ass a few times so I thought you’d be willing to go on a date with me.”

“Well you do have a nice butt,” He said feeling himself blush again. “I should let you know I don’t do any thing until the third date.” He was trying for funny but the thought of doing things with Cooper made him blush again.

“I have a feeling your worth the wait,” Cooper said with a wink. “Of course that kills any chance of me diving under the table and giving you the blowjob of your life right now.’ He was pure scarlet as the waitress returned and she gave him a friendly flirtatious smile. “Man your cute when you blush,” Cooper said after the Waitress left.

Hour Three

He couldn’t believe how well his life had worked out. After being forced to leave Cadmus once his brother took off to play Hero he hadn’t expected things to work out so well. Yet here he was with a decent job as a super and a great boyfriend. He felt his smile getting bigger as he saw Cooper waiting for him on the steps of the building.

“Bout time you got back,” Cooper said as he got up off the steps and walking forward gave him a deep kiss. He really enjoyed the fact Cooper wasn’t shy in the least about their relationship as it helped him get past is own awkwardness with it. He was just beginning to really enjoy the kiss when there was a loud crash behind him. He turned to see his brother glaring at the two of them.

“I can’t believe it I come all the way to reunite with my baby bro and it turns out he’s a freaking fairy.” His brother said in a mocking tone. “If our dad didn’t want you back so badly I’d kill you for turning out like that.”

As frightened as he was of his brother he couldn’t help but feel a bit of hope at the mention of Westfield. “Westfield is alive?” He managed to stammer out wondering if this meant his dad wasn’t dead and might finally care about him.

“Not that chump our real dad Lex Luthor,” Doomsboy said with a smirk. “Turns out Westfield was just a patsy and you aren’t useless after all according to dad you should start to actually get super powers soon.” He walked toward him slowly. “So come along Conal and no one has to get hurt.” His brother looked directly at Cooper and smiled menacingly. “Especially not your boyfriend here.”

“He’s not going anywhere with you,” Cooper said. He wanted to tell him to run but he didn’t get a chance as his brother grabbed Cooper by the throat.“Stay out of this little fairy or your going to get hurt.” He had to do something.

“Let him go,” He yelled in desperation and was shocked when his eyes exploded. He watched through the burning red glare as the energy that had sent his glasses flying slammed into Doomsboy and sent him flying. His shock must have stopped whatever was happening stopped happening.

“That hurt princess,” Doomsboy said glaring up at him before slamming his fist into him. He bent over in pain and felt like he was going to die. “Still awake lets see if you can take this one.” His brother’s foot slammed into his chin and he slammed against a building. He was barely able to see after that.

“Hold it,” a commanding voice said suddenly. He tried to focus but all he saw was a red and blue blur and a smaller grey blur. He thought he recognized the voice but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure on who it was.

“This is a family matter it doesn’t concern you,” Doomsboy said as he started to black out. He only hoped whoever it was could protect Cooper from his brother. He thought he heard the sounds of a fight and Cooper calling his name but he blacked out before he could be sure.

Hour Four

He felt embarrassed and exposed as the doctors, nurses and scientist were examining his bruises from Doomsboy using him as a punching bag. The fact he was sitting there naked with only a towel for modesty only made it worse. The fact he’d just learned he wasn’t a failure at all but a hybrid clone of Superman and a bald megalomaniac obsessed with him wasn’t helping. The fact his brother was down below in restraints also getting poked and prodded to verify his claims also made him nervous. Doomsboy was incredibly powerful and if he escaped he didn’t like thinking about what he’d do to him and Cooper new powers or not.

“You can get dressed now,” one of the doctors said as they were leaving the room. As he was getting dressed he took a moment to marvel at how his eyesight was clearing up. He doubted he had twenty twenty vision yet but he could see a lot better without his shattered glasses. He left the room to find Superman standing there with the doctor. “These results are preliminary you understand Superman but the boy appears to have some Kryptonian DNA and is beginning to share some of your powers and abilities.” The Doctor looked down at the information. “I would like to request the boy stays her for more in depth studies so we can determine more about him.”

He felt a moment of panic at being back in a laboratory again. His memories of Cadmus were a mixed bag and he often wondered if what screwed his brother up so much were all the test they had done on him. “I don’t think so Doctor,” Superman said surprising him. “I just wanted confirmation that he had Kryptonian DNA before I took him to an expert on it.” Superman turned back toward him and gave him a smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” He said a bit too quickly judging by the doctors scowl. Soon enough he was beign carried threw the air by Superman and wondering if he’d ever be able to fly. “Do you think I’ll ever be able to fly?” He asked after a while.

“Possibly,” Superman said without really paying too much attention to him. “You are only half kryptonian so who knows how many of my abilities your develop.” Superman looked down at him and said. “You developed heat vision which is one of the powers I developed around the time I was beginning to be able to fly.” Superman paused and said, “so it’s probably likely that you will eventually be able to fly.”

Superman began to head for the ground and he saw it was outside his apartment building. “I thought you were taking me to see an expert on Kryptonian DNA?” He asked even though he was glad to see Cooper waiting on the steps.

“That can wait,” Superman said. “I’ll drop your blood sample off and let them run all the test they need on that first.” He settled him on the ground. “I have a feeling you’ll be more comfortable waiting here than where I’m going.” He blushed a bit at the implication Superman was he hoped unintentionally making. “Here by the way,” he said handing over two watches. “These were made by a friend of mine, they produce a signal that I can hear so if there is any more trouble either you or your partner can sound the alarm.” He smiled then, “Either I or Supergirl will answer.”

He noticed that Cooper had stayed back while Superman was talking to him but when Superman waved him over he came up. “I’ll see the both of you later be careful,” Superman said before rising into the sky leaving them standing there.

“Are you okay?” he asked Cooper once the world’s most famous hero was gone. Cooper nodded and looked uncomfortable. “Do you want me to leave because of what happened?” He had tried not think about that possibility while in Star labs.

“No I just wonder if your going to want to leave me now that you have powers,” Cooper said surprising him. “I mean you always talked about being wanting to be a hero like your brother was supposed to be and now here’s your chance.”

“I’m not going anywhere no matter what I decide to do with these powers,” He said and then to drive the point home. “I love you and I love it here in this ratty old apartment that hired me out of desperation.” Cooper’s response was only to kiss him deeply which was all he needed.

Hour Five

He got out of bed careful not to wake Cooper. He left the room carefully without bothering to pull on a robe. He headed into the living room. He’d been laying there for the last hour running the conversation he’d had with Superman over and over in his head. He couldn’t believe Superman was suggesting he join the Titans to learn to handle his powers better.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Cooper asked from behind him. He should have known he couldn’t sneak out of the room without waking him up. He took a moment to appreciate his lover standing there in just his boxers before speaking up.

“I just keep thinking about that offer Superman brought to join the Teen titans.” He said after a moment. “I mean I don’t think I’m ready to play hero I can’t even fly yet.” He could see his frowning face reflected in the window. “I mean it Cooper I’m just not cut out to even try to follow in Superman’s footsteps.” He knew that was the worst thing it seemed that ever since he found out he was half kryptonian folks kept expecting him to eventually be like Superman.

“I think your selling yourself short babe,” Cooper said walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt a quick kiss on the back of his neck. “I mean so you can’t fly yet but you can sure as hell leap tall buildings in a single bound.” He had to smile at that stupid statement. He knew Cooper was only trying to cheer him up. He turned and soon was kissing his boyfriend. He let his worries about living up to Superman’s example be pushed from his head as Cooper pushed him back against the wall.

Hour Six

He felt like he was going to throw up as Superman landed the two of them on the roof of the tower in San Francisco. He still didn’t know why he’d agreed to do this he wasn’t cut out to be a member of the Teen Titans. “I don’t know how I let you talk me into this,” He said to Superman as they began to head toward the door.

“Just relax Conal these are good people and they aren’t expecting you to join today this is just a meet and greet,” Superman assured him for probably the hundredth time. He couldn’t help it despite his powers getting stronger and his control over them better he still didn’t think he had what it took to be a hero.

“This is Victor Stone AKA Cyberion the leader and mentor for the current generation of Teen Titans,” He said introducing him to the golden metallic being standing in front of him. “Vic this is Conal the Superboy I was telling you about.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cyberion said and to his shock the gold form receded revealing a human form. “If it makes you feel any better your not the only clone here,” the older man said. “This body is a clone of my original while my mind inhabits the Omega drome I acquired from a former team mate.”

“I already knew all that,” He said nervously. “I used to sit in on Doomsboy’s lessons about Heroes and villains he might encounter.” He said then worried that he might have insulted the other man.

“I’ll let you meet the rest of the Titans alone,” Superman said surprising him. “I’ll be back to pick you up in a couple of hours so enjoy yourself.” He really didn’t want Superman to go but was too embarrassed to actually say anything.

“You seem really nervous,” Cyberion said after a moment. “Your among friends here other kids like you with powers.” He felt slightly better after Cyberion but his hand on his shoulder. “Come on I’ll introduce you to the others.” He was led into a room where several teenagers were lounging around in civilian clothes. “Okay everyone this is Conal the Superboy that Superman wants to join us here at the Titans.” He felt really self conscious being called Superboy.

“Really how strong are you,” A blonde haired guy who looked a bit older than him said shaking his hand and squeezing really hard. He was annoyed so he squeezed back as hard as he could. “Impressive if I still had my full powers I would be much stronger than you but in my weakened state you are nearly my equal.”

“That’s enough Achilles,“ A teenage blond girl said. “Quit squeezing the kid’s hand.” The blond man let go and walked off. “Ignore him Mr. The Olympian is still miffed that the spell Circe cast on him that turned him into a baby was only partially broken leaving him stuck as a teenager.” She shook his hand much easier. “I’m Cissie King-Jones Arrowette formerly of Young Justice before those block heads got themselves locked up for attacking a military base.”

 

He had heard about that and how only one member of the team had been missing. “That’s Charlie Watkins aka Kilowatt and the green monkey sitting there is Gar Logan AKA Beast boy,” she said pointing out two of the remaining men the dark skinned guy of African descent must be Kilowatt since the green monkey was obvious. “There’s Kara Zor El Supergirl and the last member of our happy family is Toni Monetti aka Argent.” He recognized both of them because they had kept a higher profile than some of the others.

“Nice to meet you all,” He managed to say after a moment. He felt really self conscious being around them especially Supergirl as she was a full blooded Krytonian not a half breed like him. He had met her once before when Superman introduced them but he’d been too shy to really speak to her.

“So what powers do you share with Supergirl and the big guy,” Arrowette asked her tone revealing how curious she was. “I mean Kara told us that you only have some of her powers but she couldn’t remember which ones.” She gave him a quick once over. “I mean can you fly?”

“Not yet,” He admitted a bit self consciously. “I mean I can jump really far and I’m strong and durable but that and the heat vision is all I’ve developed so far.” He looked down feeling a bit unsure. “Oh and I heal really fast if I manage to get injured, the bruises my brother gave me faded in a few hours.”

“So are you joining the team,” the green monkey said as it landed near htem. “We can always use some more muscle and it sounds like you’ve got plenty to spare.” He felt himself blush at the compliment.

“I’m not sure,” He admitted. “I mean Cooper my boyfriend thinks I should and so does superman but I’m just not sure I’m cut out to be a super hero.” He realized he’d just outed himself to a room full of Super Heroes but none of them were reacting so he guessed it was okay.

“Dude you should join even if you don’t turn out to be hero material it can’t hurt to learn how to handle your powers better can it?” the green monkey said. He had to admit the monkey made a good argument but he still wasn’t sure.

“I’ll think about it,” He said deciding that was as much as he was willing to commit to now. He could admit that it would be nice to actually get some lessons on handling these new powers he seemed to keep developing. He hoped Superman would get back soon though he wanted to go home and talk things over with Cooper.

Hour Seven

“Well well well if it isn’t Fairy boy I mean Superboy,” Doomsboy said as he confronted him leaving the bank. “So the news stories are true you decided to try to play Hero just cause you finally got some powers.”

“And you’ve finally stopped pretending to anything but a common thief,” He shot back being careful to stay far enough back to avoid Doomsboy’s reach. His brother was still stronger than him but he was pretty sure he was faster.

“Nice to see you grew a back bone Conal,” Doomsboy said smiling darkly. “But you need to just stand aside I’m cloned from the guy that killed Superman you can’t stop me no matter how many little powers you’ve got so don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not stupid cause I didn’t come alone,” He said and saw Doomsboy’s eyes widen as the Titans revealed themselves. “You can’t take us all Doomsboy so it’s time for you to stand down.” He knew he wouldn’t though as he dodged his brother’s first wild attack and let loose with a full strength heat vison blast into Doomsboy’s back the other Titans launched their own attacks and he knew Doomsboy would go down soon enough.

Hour Eight

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” He said to Cooper as he entered the apartment they shared. He saw Cooper give him a calculating look and then close his eyes. “You need to have them open to see.” He said and lifted himself off the ground he saw Cooper’s eyes widen. “That’s right I can finally fly.” He said dropping down to the ground.

“How’d you figure it out,” Cooper asked. “You stopped trying to fly months ago.” His boyfriend said reminding him of how embarrassing his attempts to fly had been. He felt his face coloring. “So you didn’t give up trying to fly?”

“No I gave it up, but I mistimed a jump on the way home and nearly landed on a Buick at the last second I just started flying.” He was still embarrassed at the girly squeal he’d let out when he nearly hit the car. “So any place you really want to go in the whole world?” He asked to hide his embarrassment. “I need to practice flying so it’ll save us a lot on air fair.”

Hour Nine

“So how do I look,” He asked as he stood in the room wearing the big guy’s costume for the first time. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this and every second he kept expecting Superman to show up informing him it was just a joke that he wasn’t retiring.

“Pretty good we might have to take it in a little around the chest your still not as broad as the guy your replacing,” Cooper said as he pulled the shirt back causing it to fit tighter against his chest. “I can’t believe I’m married to the guy taking Superman’s place.” He then smiled slightly. “I just have one request.”

“What?” He asked as he looked at himself in the mirror feeling about self conscious about how tight the out fit was. There wasn’t a whole lot left to the imagination and even though he wasn’t lacking after his powers kicked in he wasn’t in the same ball park as the original Superman.

“Wear the out fit to bed.” Cooper said smiling. “I can play the handsome reporter you’ve just saved.” He knew he shouldn’t have let Cooper find out Superman’s real name as he thought how Clark and Lois met was hilarious.

Hour Ten

He flew through the city as fast as he was able hoping no other disasters happened on his way home. He had only just finished up at one disaster and he desperately hoped he could still make it to the restaurant in time.

He dropped straight through the balcony door and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and headed back out to get fresh clothes. He knew he was moving a bit faster than he should and if he wasn’t careful he was going to break something but he kept it up. He really didn’t want a repeat of the time he shattered the shower door by closing it too fast. He was just pulling his shirt off when the door opened. “Damn it I thought sure I could make it in time.”

“Relax I left the restaurant early with take out when I heard about the disaster,” Cooper said as he set bags on the table. “I knew what we were getting into when Superman retired and my husband took over for him.” He felt a bit of pride at the reminder that Clark had asked him to take over before he retired. “So was it a good day or a bad day?”

“It was a good day,” he said smiling as he thought how no one died in this disaster because he was there. He changed out of his costume in a hurry into a pair of sweats and turned the shower off before settling down at the table. “Still I wish we could have gone out the restaurant and celebrated.”

“We can have our own celebration right here at home,” Cooper said with a smile. “It’ll be a lot more fun anyway.” He still decided that he was going to get a day off to take Cooper out to a nice restaurant to make it up to him. He figured he could get Kara to fill in for him or maybe even that new Superboy with the weird telekinetic powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world where Tana Moon lived and she and Kon el got back together

World Four 

Hour One

Okay no backing out now, he thought, as he walked toward her careful to keep from calling her by name. She was with several of her friends and he needed to be careful not to blow the whole secret identity thing with them. “Excuse me miss but could I take you to dinner?” He was glad he had enough self control not to blush after using that terrible pick up line. He could see her friends glaring at him out of the corner of his eye even as he saw Tana get it.

“Yes, you can,” Tana said giving him a curious look. “I’ll catch up with the rest of you later.” She said and her friends gave them both disapproving looks before leaving. He couldn’t help but smile as they walked off a short way. “Okay Kid why are you dressed like that?” She asked once they were beyond the range of her friends eves dropping.

“I’m finally telling you the secret identity Superman stuck me with,” He said and saw her eyes widen slightly. “I’m Connor Kent nice to meet you?” He couldn’t help but keep the joke going by offering her his hand and saying, “I’m going to be attending the University of Hawaii starting this year and I’d really like for you to show me around.”

Tana didn’t look too amused as she asked, “Why tell me now, when you’ve kept it a secret for years?” He knew she had always been a bit hurt that he hadn’t trusted her with his new identity but it wasn’t just his secret on the line. He’d needed Clark’s permission to tell her.

“Because I’m still in love with you but we both know dating Superboy leads no where,” He said trying and failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “You’d always be a target and it nearly killed you once.” He looked away. “However, there’s no harm in you dating Connor Kent college student.” Now was the moment of truth if she said no then he’d know that things were really over and done with forever.

“I’ll think about it Kid, I’m not sure if I want to go back down that road.” Tana said after an agonizing moment. “But it will be nice to hang out with you without monsters crashing it.” He felt himself smiling that wasn’t a no and he knew he could bring her around eventually.

“Why don’t we go get that dinner I promised and talk some more,” He said careful not to suggest anything. He’d take things slow until Tana was comfortable enough to date Conner Kent instead of Superboy.

Hour Two

“This has to be a record, kid,” Tana said as they left the movie and headed toward the restaurant where they had reservations. “Seven dates in a row without you having to speed off to save the day.”

“Don’t even joke you’ll jinx us,” He said smiling. “I just know it there will be an alien invasion right about the time the food comes now.” He enjoyed hearing Tana laugh and threw his arm over her shoulder. “So what did you think of the movie?”

“It was alright but I was a bit annoyed that there was so much female nudity and only a few brief moments of male nudity.” She said annoyed. “I mean I’m sure your happy that it was only for a few seconds but it really isn’t fair that the main girl spent ten minutes naked and the leading man less than a minute.”

“I don’t know he was pretty hot I wouldn’t have minded seeing him naked a bit more,” He said and then felt Tana freeze. “I guess now’s the time we have the I go both ways talk huh,” he felt a bit guilty springing it on her like that but he’d been trying to figure out how to break it too her.

“You could have found a better way to tell me Connor,” Tana said after a moment. “But as it happens I already knew your ex Cassie told me when I met her.” Tana shook her head. “She seemed to think it was a bigger deal that it was.”

“Cassie isn’t happy that the first person I dated after her was a guy,” He said trying not to think about how that ended. “I like to think she’s over it but she still seems bothered by it some times.” He looked over at her. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“Connor, I’ll be honest if I’d have found out when we were together the first time it would have freaked me out,” She said. “You already flirted constantly with other women if I was worried about men too I’d have gone nuts.” She then smiled. “Now it’s just another part of you and I love you so why couldn’t I accept it.”

“I love you too, Tana,” he said and pulled her into a kiss which was immediately interupted by his Titan communicator going off. “I told you that you jinxed me.” He said and she laughed and told him to go save the world.

Hour Three

“They are amazing people kid,” Tana said as they sat on the front porch on the Kent farm in Smallville. “I’m glad you finally introduced me to them.” She said and he was glad too. He’d been wanting Ma and Pa to meet Tana for a while now especially with the decision he made recently. “I never could have pictured you being happy here though not when I first knew you.”

“Well I’ve grown up a lot since then Tana,” He said giving her a smile. “We both have I think which is why I want to ask you something,” he said getting down on his knee and pulling out the ring. “Tana Moon will you marry me?”

Tana froze and he felt a moment of dread that she was going to say no but she finally smiled and said quickly. “Yes, Connor I will marry you.” He whooped with delight and pulled her into a kiss letting them lift off the porch to hover in the air. He pulled back when he heard a bark to look up at Krypto hovering above their head tail wagging.

“It is a good thing we don’t have any close neighbors,” Ma’s voice full of laughter said from below. “The three of you would make for quiet a sight.” He blushed a little as he settled down and Krypto did the same going up and nuzzling Tana’s hand.

“Sorry Ma I was just really excited that Tana agreed to be part of the family,” He said finally taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger. He saw Ma’s eyes widen as she got it and she quickly turned to call Pa. What followed was the expected flurry of hugs and congratulations for him and Tana as well as Ma insisting that they needed to call Clark and Lois right that minute which meant they’d be showing up soon enough.

As Ma began to ask Tana about what kind of wedding she’d like he wandered over to stare out the window thinking of everyone else he had to tell. Tim would have to be first and he’d have to agree to be his best man. Of course that might mean they might have to actually talk about that thing they had been avoiding talking about for the last couple of years. Then there would be the rest of the Titans and a few other super heroes he’d worked with over the years.

Off in the distance he saw a shape flying in and judging by Krypto taking off it meant that either Clark or Kara was on their way in. He figured it was probably going to be Clark and Lois flying in since Pa had come back into the room after making the phone call for Ma. He wondered briefly what it was like for normal folks who couldn’t fly halfway around the world in no time flat. Still, he wouldn’t trade his family which Tana had agreed to be part of he reminded himself with a smile for anything.

Hour four

As he dropped toward the building below, where his best friend was waiting for him he did his best not to think about how hard this was going to be. He knew it was unfair of him to ask Tim to do this but he selfishly wanted his best friend there on his wedding day.

He forced an easy smile on his face. He’d gotten better at acting over the years. “Sorry I’m a bit late Tim there was a giant robot in Oklahoma.” He still wasn’t used to seeing Tim in the Batman outfit.

“There always is,” Tim said cracking a slight smile as he pulled the hood back. He hadn’t told Tim but the long hair suited him. “So what did you want to tell me that meant I had to put up with Bruce fuming over your coming to his city.”

“Speaking of him when will he be back in the suit,” He asked letting his nerves get the better of him. “Seeing you in the bat get up is really kind of creepy.” He needed to get back to what he came here to talk about not how creepy Tim looked dressed in Bruce’s clothes.

“I’m not too fond of it either,” Tim said with a frown. “But since Bruce’s leg was shattered in very public circumstances someone has to fill in for Batman so no one puts two and two together.” Tim glanced over at him and smiled slightly. “Now enough about how creepy I look what did you want to tell me?”

“Tana and I are getting married,” He said with as big a smile as he could. He intentionally ignored Tim’s strained smile as he went on, “And of course I want you to be the best man.” He once again felt like a jack ass asking Tim to do this since he knew how Tim felt even though they’d never talked about it.

“Of course I’ll be happy too,” Tim said sounding perfectly happy and he once again marveled at how effective the bat acting classes were. “Just tell me when so I can arrange for Dick to fill in if Bruce isn’t back on his feet.” Tim said before hugging him quickly. He could feel the tension in Tim’s body and how much he wanted to be gone. “I should get back to patrol and you should leave so I don’t have to hear too much yelling from Bruce about you being here.”

He almost gave in and asked Tim about things. He knew it wouldn’t do any good to go down that road it wouldn’t help either of them. There was no way anything could ever happen between them now that he was back with Tana . “All right I’ll email you the details.” He didn’t say goodbye to Tim they never did anymore for some reason. He hoped things would eventually be back to normal between them without the unspoken elephant in the room having to be danced around like it was kryptonite.

Hour Five

“I feel like such a jack ass,” He said as he flopped down on the couch causing Tana to look up form where she had just got off the phone with her parents telling them the good news about them getting married.

“What’s the matter,” She said settling down on the couch with him. “Did he say no.” She asked and he almost wished that was the problem. “He said yes and you feel guilty because you think he has feelings for you.”

“Yeah I do,” He said looking over at her. “I mean it is kind of cruel to ask him to be best man when he’s still carrying a torch for me.” Tana shook her head and got up heading back to the desk. “I know you think I’m imagining it but I know Tim he’s depressed about me being taken.” He then looked down. “I wouldn’t have even asked him to be best man if that wouldn’t have hurt him worse and made everyone talk.”

“Have you considered ever actually talking to him about all of this,” Tana asked and he immediately stopped complaining. “I thought so.” She said as she began to look at invitation samples. “Do you like the white and gold or the white and silver?”

He put his worries about Tim aside and told her he preferred silver. He supposed he should be glad Tana wasn’t jealous like some folks would be.

Hour Six

“Thanks Tim, we really owe you one,” he said and there was that awkward silence again and then Tim said his goodbyes and hung up. He headed into the nursery where Tana was holding one of the twins. “Good news Tim just called and the paper work is complete and official they are ours legally now.”

“Or as legally as forged documents by your vigilante friends can make it,” Tana said with a smile. “I’m just kidding Connor I’m glad the paper work is finished it’ll make getting them into preschool in a few years a lot easier.”

He wasn’t sure the twins would be going to preschool since they were originally the creations of a mad scientist who was trying to create a pair of meta human weapons. “I’m sure they’ll fit in great by then.” He said and went over to pick up the other one. “Are you sure about this Tana I mean they won’t be normal?”

“And you are?” Tana asked smiling. “They need a home kid and we can’t have kids of our own so we were always going to adopt.” She then gave him a quick kiss. “‘Don’t worry you’ll make a great dad.” He wasn’t sure he could stop worrying but he resolved to do his best.

Hour 7

He had been in the middle of giving the twins a telekinetic ride around the room when the phone rang in the other room and he heard Tana pick it up. He tuned his hearing away from the phone call to give her some privacy and went back to making the kids do loop de loops. “Connor, you need to take that call,” Tana said stepping into the room. “Put the kids down and go take it.” When she said that he knew something terrible had happened. She’d only ask him to put the kids down if she was worried the news would make him drop them.

He settled them in their cribs and walked over to the phone. It was his civilian line so it was an odd choice for someone calling with bad news. “Hello,” he said carefully hoping it wasn’t Ma or Pa.

“Kon,” a familiar voice full of sadness said. He instantly recognized Dick Grayson Nightwing and there was only one reason he’d ever call while that upset. “I have to tell you some bad news.” He didn’t need to be told but he left him do it anyway. “Tim is dead.”

“How,” He asked there was no doubt that he was he could hear Oracle crying in the back ground and Nightwing sounded like he was about to start himself. “How did he die Dick tell me please?”

“We don’t have all the details yet but he was on a mission for Bruce and there was a miscalculation,” Nightwing said. “I’ll call back when I have all the details but I figured you should be one of the first to know.” He thanked Nightwing for calling and then sat down and felt tears falling from his eyes his best friend was gone.

Hour Eight

He heard the car pull up as he was kneeling down by Tim’s grave. He really could hear Alfred and Batman talking so he knew the confrontation was about to happen. He wondered for a moment if he should have just let the Bat know he was coming instead of using Oracle’s map to avoid the camera’s and censors that watched for Metas in his city.

“What are you doing in my city,” a cold voice asked from behind him. He suppressed his irritation and decided he made the right call dropping in without warning. “I asked you a question clone.”

“Do me a favor Wayne,” He said after a moment, “Take the iron rod out of your ass for a bit and just leave me be.” He could tell by the spike in his heart rate that Batman was pissed but he really didn’t care. “I’m here to visit my best friend’s grave and I don’t need your permission to do that.” The truth was he wanted Batman pissed because it let him take his frustration out on the man. “Let’s be honest what really pisses you off is that I made it all the way here without you knowing.”

He wondered if the bat was going to throw a punch or go for the Kryptonite. Of course Alfred had to show up killing any chance of him getting to punch the old bastard out.“Master Kon El you got my message,” Alfred said sounding glad to see him. He noticed that Batman glared at Alfred at his cheerful greeting. “Here is the letter that Master Timothy left for you.”

He scanned it quickly and wasn’t surprised to see Tim laying out everything they’d never talked about. He would read it in depth later but he wouldn’t do it here in front of the bat. He folded it and put it in his pocket “What did it say?” Batman asked a slightly hollow tone to his voice. He almost felt sorry for him for a moment and then he remembered it had been one of Batman’s crazy missions that had gotten Tim killed.

“Nothing I didn’t already know,” He said after a moment. “I need to be getting home to Tana and the kids.” He smiled lifted off the ground calmly. “See you around Alfred remind Oracle that anytime she needs me for anything just say the world regardless of what Wayne here says.” He knew that the Bat wanted to say something about his statement but he kept his mouth shut thankfully. As he lifted off, he heard him beginning to ask Alfred what was in the letter. He knew that Alfred would never read it which is why Tim had given the letter to him in the first place because unlike Bruce Alfred wouldn’t violate his privacy. He closed his eyes and accelerated and soon he was far enough away he didn’t have to hear the bat ranting.

Hour Nine

The vibration of his cell phone surprised him so it took him a moment to pull it out and answer it quietly. “Hello,” he was glad his daughter didn’t have super hearing among her powers. “Oh Tana I’m just out picking up a few last minute groceries.”

“No your not your being a ridiculously over protective father spying on your daughter’s first date,” Tana said clearly annoyed. “Stop following her and come home now Connor,” she was pissed. “Our daughter can bench press a tank there is no need to worry about her physical well being.”

“I’m worried the jerk is going to break or heart or worse try to pressure her into something,” He said quickly but he heard Tana snort. “Come on Tana you remember what I was like at physically that age and he can’t be much different.”

“He may not be but we’ve taught our daughter how to handle herself now get home or I’m going to send our son to drag you back.” She said and he knew she would which would just let his daughter know he’d been following her and her boyfriend.

“Fine I’ll be home in a few seconds,” He said turning and heading toward the house. He just knew he hadn’t heard the end of this as Tana angrily hung up the phone. He hoped Tana wasn’t going to yell too much over this.

Hour 10

It was strange to think it was his turn to watch as the love of his life died. When he was younger he’d desperately wanted to be like Clark but now he wished he wasn’t so much like him. He could still remember what a wreck Clark was when Lois finally passed and he wasn’t sure he was going to be much better. “Kid, you still there,” Tana said from her hospital bed. “My eyes aren’t working so good right now.’

“I’m still here,” he said taking her hand. “The kids and grand kids are on their way and should be here in a few hours can you hold on for them?” He really wanted to beg her to stay for him but he knew that was selfish so he used the kids.

“I’d like to but I’m so tired,” She said and closed her eyes. “I love you Connor and I was happy,” She said and he felt her pulse stopping. He felt tears falling from his eyes glad that at least she went peacefully.

“I love you too Tana always,” he said leaning forward to give her body a final kiss. “Say hi to Tim for me and I’ll be there someday.” He let go of her hand and just began to cry he felt Clark’s hand on his shoulder the silent offer for the same support he’d given the other man when Lois went and he was grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending two years scattered in time the now aged up Kon ends up with the Linda Danvers Supergirl

World Five 

Hour One

He didn’t know what kind of Dinosaur it was that was currently trying to run him down but he knew it was going to be dinner. After a few weeks of being here he wasn’t squeamish anymore and quickly used his tk to stop it in it’s tracks and then break its’ neck. He hefted the carcass and lifted off heading back to what passed for home these days feeling annoyance when he felt the air against his chest and looked down to see another tear had opened his costume. If they were stranded here in the age of the dinosaurs much longer he was going to end up having to find something else to wear or go naked.

Speaking of which he hoped Slo-bo hadn’t gotten into his home made alcohol brewed from those weird roots again. Last time Slo-bo had gone on a drinking binge with the stuff he’d lost his clothes for three days. He didn’t want to have to put up wiht a naked drunk Slo-bo again. “Honey I’m home,” He called as jokes go it was weak but picturing Slo-bo as a 1950's housewife was a fun but nightmarish image.

“Hiya Konnie,” Slo-bo said sounding like he was stoned on his home brew again. He hadn’t been surprised when Slo-bo revealed he could brew something dangerously alcoholic with very little equipment though his choice for what plants to use seemed to be based on what got him shit faced the fastest. “Want a drink this new mix is even better than the last one?”

“I’ll pass I’d rather not have a repeat of last time if you don’t mind,” He said beginning to strip off his clothes before he got busy butchering the dinosaur. He’d learned early on that it was a messy job and it was easier to just do it naked and then jump in the river. “You could help you know instead of just sitting there.”

“I’m just admiring the view,” Slo-bo said with a leer. “You know the longer we are stuck here alone the more attractive you look.” He did his best to ignore him as he picked up the rock they’d sharpened into a knife. “At this rate another few days and I might even screw you sober or maybe even letting you screw me would be fun.” Slo-bo laughed drunkenly. “I can’t even remember what we did the one time you took the stick out of your ass and got drunk with me.” He hadn’t needed the reminder of waking up after a night of apparent sex with Slo-bo. “Are you even listening to me you bastiche.”

“I’m just debating throwing you in the river to sober you up,” He said to his reluctant room mate. “Now shut up and let me get this ready to cook or do you want to have to fight off scavengers again if we haven’t eaten and dumped this by nightfall.”

“It might be fun to smash a few stupid animal heads in,” Slo-bo said dropping the slur form his speech. “I only got a few months left and spending them here alone with you isn’t exactly high on my list of things to do.”

He was staring at Slo-bo in shock. “Your not even drunk right now why the act?” He asked and then for good measure. “And what do you mean you’ve only got a few months left to live?” He asked wondering what kind of game Slo bo was playing now.

“I’m from the shallow end of the gene pool I’m dying everything is falling apart,” Slo-bo said with a snort. “I am also horny as hell and tired of using my hand so I figured if I’d play drunk to flirt with ya a bit.”

“I didn’t think I was your type, after all I don’t look much like Anita,” He said receiving a glare in response. “Sorry, I never got the relationship the two of have and I just meant I’m a guy.” He stopped talking and actually took a good look at Slo-bo he supposed he was attractive in a completely unconventional way with the chalk white skin, black hair and yellow eyes.

“Anita and I understand each other,” He said with finality. “You think Lobo never got drunk and let some guy go down on him a willing body is a willing body even though I’d prefer to be here with a woman you’ll do” He didn’t know rather to be insulted or not by the statement. “Your not even my first choice from the guys I bet that Robin would have a tight ass after keeping that stick shoved up there for so long.” He found himself sputtering in shock and did his best not to picture Rob’s ass. “Besides I’m sure your missing Wondergirl now after all I’m sure she’s a great lay,” He said with another leer.

“Cassie and I haven’t slept together,” He ignored Slo-bo’s laugh and statement about it being too bad. “Look I’m not saying we are going to do anything but help me get this thing cooked and after we eat and clean up we’ll see.”

“Why don’t we screw first and eat later,” Slo-bo said standing up and beginning to strip off his own clothes. “Your already naked and the food will keep it’s not like any of these over grown lizards can harm us.”

He shook his head and then decided the hell with it. “Oh fine just remember your not doing anything to my ass that I’m not going to do to yours.” He said and shook his head as Slo-bo just laughed and tackled him to the ground.

Hour Two

He reappeared at the sight of the battle that had thrown them threw time. He glanced around surprised to see the others all looked as if they’d aged the same amount of time. “Where’s Slo-bo don’t tell me we left him behind,” Secret said looking panicked as she turned to the woman he recognized as Zatanna. “You said when you reversed the spell they’d all come back.”

“Slo-bo is dead,” He said speaking for the first time to another intelligent person in months. “He was dying the whole time we knew him,” He said turning toward Anita. “He told me to tell you that he enjoyed the ride.” He saw Anita nod in understanding she seemed reserved and he wondered if it had something to do with the outfit she had on. It looked like it was from a few centuries ago and he doubted she had an easy time of it.

Bart meanwhile was zipping around them ecstatic. “My powers are back.” He said stopping quickly. “For some reason where The Ray and I got zapped to kept my powers from working other wise I’d have been back immediately instead of being stuck there for two years at least it was the future and there were some cool games.” He saw Bart staring at him and knew he looked out of place wearing the dinosaur skin and the hair down his back. “Wow Kon you kind of look like Tarzan,” Bart said shaking his head. “Where did everyone else end up?”

Before anyone could answer Secret turned toward Zatanna angrily. “You messed up they it’s only been two hours for us but it’s been two years for them.” He could tell Zatanna was losing patience with her.

“I warned you that there could be some time difference,” Zatanna said with a dark frown. “When you and Snapper called me for help.” He turned and his eyes settled on Cassie who was dressed in a greek outfit that made her look really good. She was talking to a similarly dressed Tim in what sounded like Greek.

“Everyone there is something we have to tell you,” Cassie said causing everyone to turn toward them. “Tim and I are married now.” His mouth fell open as what she said hit him. The entire time he was trapped with no one for company but Slo-bo and some dinosaurs he’d held onto seeing Cassie again and despite what he’d done with Slo-bo he’d half convinced himself she’d have waited for him.

He realized watching Tim and Cassie standing there together that they looked good together. “Congrats,” He said giving them both a quick hug. Most of the others did the same but he noticed Secret staring at Tim hard and he hoped she wouldn’t freak out.

“So um Kon where did you end up?” Bart said after congratulating Tim and Cassie. He was still staring at him like he was insane. “I mean it’s easy to see that Anita ended up in medieval Europe and Cassie and Tim look like they landed in Ancient Greece.” He blushed. “I ran and read a history of fashion book.”

“Me and Slo-bo ended up in a place full of dinosaurs,” He said shaking his head. “There wasn’t any where to shop for new clothes so just be glad I’m not naked.” He wished everyone wasn’t staring at him with a mix of shock and pity.

“So after Slo-bo died you were there all alone?” Cassie asked horror clear in her voice. He looked around and even Anita who probably got a lot of crap where she was sent looked horrified. “How did you keep from going crazy.”

“I practiced a lot,” He said realizing that they had no idea what he could do now. “Over the last two years all sorts of powers have kicked in and I can do a lot of what Superman can do now.” He could tell they were staring at him. “X-ray vision, Super senses, Heat Vision and just the other day super breath kicked in which is really kind of a stupid power but it has it’s uses.” He smiled. “Actual super strength that’s not derived from my TK as well as Invulnerability and super speed.” He knew he was bragging but he hadn’t had anyone to brag to for more than a year. “Oh and my TK has gotten stronger too.”

“We should head back to the hotel and contact our families and friends,” Tim said speaking up. “There is going to be a period of adjustment for all of us after this.” He thought that was an understatement but he followed after everyone as they started to head back. He noticed Secret was hanging back. “Greta are you coming?” Tim called and she rose up and followed them.

“I don’t know about you guys but first thing I’m doing is taking a shower,” He said. “And then I’m going to find some way to get my hair cut.” He wondered how superman got his hair cut he might have to find him and ask.

Hour Three

He was glad to see she’d apparently gotten her full powers back as she landed lightly in the park. He waited while she settled herself down on the bench he’d been sitting on for the last few minutes while he was waiting. “Thanks for coming; I really needed someone to talk to.”

“No problem,” Supergirl said. “How did things work out with Robin did the advice I gave you a couple of weeks ago help any.” She then smiled slightly. “And can you explain the sudden growth spurt.” He was glad she asked about the situation with Robin because it set up the rest of things he had to tell her so well.

“Oh I never got to tell Robin anything cause I told it to Wonder girl instead and we kind of started dating but that’s all over now.” He said feeling guilty that he hadn’t really meant that for Cassie and it brought up so many other issues. “The aging thing has to do with how last week we got thrown to different time periods and each spent two years there before getting brought back here.” He focused on getting this over with as quick as possible. “I had Slo-bo with me but he only lasted a few months before dying.”

“I’m sorry,” Supergirl said placing her hand on his arm. “How was he killed?” He struggled for a moment trying to figure out how to explain things to her. There was also the fact that their relationship had evolved in such a weird direction when they were cut off without any other human contact.

“He wasn’t killed,” He finally said. “He was dying the whole time we knew him I didn’t find out until a while into our trip.” He wouldn’t tell her the other stuff it would make things way too weird. “That’s not what I’m here to talk to you about though.” He looked down. “I just feel out of sorts especially after I found out Wonder girl and Robin fell in love and got married while they were in ancient Greece.” He really didn’t know how to deal with that fact. “Then Secret went postal over it and ended up depowered by Darksied and we all pretty much decided to disband the team permanently.” He could tell she wanted to say something but he couldn’t stop now. “Plus Superman has asked me to come speak with him about my living arrangements and I’m not sure I’m going to like his suggestion.”

“Take a deep breath Kon,” She said quickly. “Just pick one thing to deal with first and we’ll go from there.” He felt more relaxed as he thought about what she had said. “Trust me Kon you don’t have to sort out everything today I’ll be around if you need to talk to me.” He didn’t know why but that made him feel a lot better. “Why don’t you start with how you feel about Robin and Wonder girl?” He supposed that was the best place to start.

Hour 4

“I can’t believe your eating that?” Linda said from where she was sitting staring at him. “I mean I occasionally like rare meat but that thing is way too rare.” He just shrugged and took another bite and saw her look away as a bit of blood dripped out of his mouth. “You know a normal person would be taking a major risk eating something that rare.”

“Yeah I know,” He admitted. “I just got a taste for rare meat during that little trip through time.” He still felt weird talking about it to folks since to everyone else he aged two years over night. “But we didn’t come here to talk about my eating habits we are supposed to be on a date.” She blushed a bit then. “What made you finally accept you never took me up on my offer before?” He was glad she had but he was still surprised.

“I don’t know before you were just a horny teenager but after everything you’ve changed your more mature,” she said pausing a bit. “And I don’t mean physically.” She gave him a weak smile. “I mean aside from the extra muscle mass and slight height increase you look about the same as you used to physically.” He had noticed that as well even though he was physically older the public hadn’t noticed.

Before he could respond he heard them emergency sirens in the distance. “There’s something going down so if you’d get the check I’ll go check it out.” He felt a bit guilty taking off without her but he was the faster of the two of them and could get to the emergency the quickest.

“I’ll be right behind you,” She said as she motioned a waiter over. He headed outside and took off flying into the air. He supposed it wasn’t a completely terrible first date they had managed to eat most of dinner before trouble happened.

Hour 5

“Well what’s wrong with Ultrawoman.” He asked wishing Linda hadn’t chosen such a silly name as her new code name. He knew he was only thinking about her name to avoid worrying about her. She hadn’t been feelign well lately so they’d gone to Star Labs for tests. He wanted to go to Tim but he and Cassie were off on a long over due vacation with their son Jack and he didn’t want to interrupt them.

“Nothing is wrong with your wife,” The doctor said surprising him. “She is simply pregnant.” He glanced over at Linda to see she was just as surprised as he was. “I take it that this was an unexpected pregnancy?”

“Unexpected we thought it was impossible.” Linda said clearly shocked. “Kryptonians and humans aren’t supposed to be able to have kids.” He had always thought they’d have to adopt if they ever wanted kids.

“Ordinarily that would be the case but your own exotic DNA apparently makes you compatible with the partially Kryptonian DNA of your husband.” The doctor said. “Now I would advise that you have this pregnancy monitored closely but I do not anything that would suggestion it isn’t a viable pregnancy.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Linda said and taking his arm led him out and up into the air. “We should go talk to Clark let the robots at the Fortress check things over.” He wondered how Clark would take it since he and Lois couldn’t have kids of their own. “I hate to ask Kon but how do you feel about this?”

“I think it is wonderful,” He said and then felt himself blush. “I mean if I’d have known I might have put it off a few more years but I’m happy.” He saw her smile a bit then and he couldn’t wait to tell Tim that he was going to be a dad too.

Hour Six

He had to admit as he sat on the floor playing with Jack that he was looking forward to being a dad. He still didn’t know how he and Linda got so lucky that things lined up right but he was glad of it. He had never thought he’d be able to have kids the natural way. “So Linda have you and Kon agreed on a name for the baby yet?” Cassie asked with a smile. “I mean it was easy for me and Tim to decide on Jack after his deceased grandfather.” He tried to ignore the hint of irritation in Cassie’s voice. He only recognized it because he’d known her for so long.

“We’ve talked about naming her Mae after Matrix but we haven’t reached a final decision yet,” Linda said and he could hear the smile in her voice. “We also got some Kryptonian suggestions from the new Supergirl.” He knew his wife was still a bit annoyed that she had been replaced as Supergirl so he decided to change the subject.

“Where is Tim anyway,” He asked while he dangled the kid’s block from his finger. He didn’t know why but Jack seemed to like trying to pull it away and watching it fly back. “I thought he was coming with you and Jack tonight?” He realized after he asked that it probably wasn’t a good topic to bring up.

“Bruce called with an emergency so Tim dropped everything and ran to Gotham like always,” He could hear how angry Cassie was. “That’s the twelfth emergency this month.” He really wished he hadn’t brought it up now. He looked up at Linda but she remained silent just putting her hand on her belly.

He wanted to defend Tim’s sense of duty but he didn’t need to pick a fight with Cassie. Her and Tim’s relationship was none of his business and as much as he wanted to help he knew he couldn’t. “Hey Cassie have you heard yet that Dick and Kory are expecting as well?” He asked knowing she probably already knew but it would change the subject he hoped.

Hour Seven

He landed on the roof of the apartment building in Gotham. It was strange to be meeting Tim here in Gotham instead of at his and Cassie’s house like usual. “What’s up Tim?” He really wanted to ask why Tim was dressed in civillian clothes since that was never a good sign.

“We’ll talk inside my new apartment.” Tim said tiredly and began to walk toward the roof access door. He followed behind Tim really confused about Tim having an apartment here in Gotham. Cassie had sworn that she would never live in Gotham under any circumstances. He knew they were having problems but he didn’t want to think it had gotten so bad Tim was moving out.

He did his best to keep quiet as Tim led him down two floors and then into an apartment that was full of new furniture. “What’s going on Tim why did you want to see me?” He knew Cassie’s taste and this apartment most certainly wasn’t to her taste. It looked like one of Bruce Wayne’s throw away hide out apartments.

“Cassie and I are over, she’s filed for divorce.” He was completely thrown he couldn’t believe things had gotten that bad without him knowing. He had been horrified at the idea of Tim moving out but to know it had already gone that far. “I’m not surprised our marriage has been dead for years.”

“How I knew you were having problems but why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” He was a bit hurt that Tim hadn’t confided in him. He could understand Cassie not talking to him about things but Tim was his best friend.

“Cassie wanted us to keep things quiet hoping we could solve our problems without everyone knowing but nothing worked.” He was surprised Tim was being this forthcoming. “I could have done more but there was always trouble in Gotham.” He knew that was an understatement Batman constantly called his family for help and never asked anyone else unless he had to. “Cassie is just sick of it and truthfully so am I.”

“Are you going to share custody of Jack?” He could tell instantly that was the sore spot. “Don’t tell me she’s filing for full custody?” He knew Cassie wasn’t vindictive but if she thought Jack would be safer away form Gotham.

“She’s willing to share custody if I buy a second home away from Gotham she doesn’t want him here in the city.” He could privately understand that Gotham was getting worse all the time as Batman aged and slowed down. “I asked you hear because I was thinking about buying a second place in Kansas but I don’t want to put you and Linda in the middle of things since Cassie is your friend too.”

“Don’t worry about that buy a house wherever you want Linda and I would love to have you as neighbors.” He said honestly. “Cassie knows you’re my best friend and that isn’t going to change no matter what.” He hoped Cassie would understand and he intended to stay friends with them both.

Hour 8

“Suzie told you didn’t she?” Adam said sounding extremely nervous as he paced back and fourth in his room. “I knew when she saw me kissing Edward that she’d blab it to you.” He watched as his son sat down. “So I suppose this is when you tell me that you understand and you and mom still love me.” He could hear a mixture of hope and fear in his son’s voice. His oldest son was trying to act tough but he was still worried.

“Yes it is,” he said as he sat down in mid air across form his son. “Your mom and I don’t care if you like guys, girls or both.” He could see Adam relaxing but he still looked tense. “And don’t worry I’ve made sure to tell Suzie not to tell anyone else so Edward’s parents don’t find out before he’s ready.” The other boy had taken off like a shot just before his four year old daughter had run up to him telling him what she saw her fourteen year old brother doing. “You should call him and let him know that.”

“Edward’s parents already know.” Adam said sounding reluctant to tell him. “They just want him to keep it quiet cause we live in Kansas.” He wondered if it was more than that but he wasn’t going to pry. “Edward is afraid you’d react badly since mom likes to joke about your wild days chasing anything in a skirt.” He wondered if his son had shared that fear. “I knew you wouldn’t but I just wasn’t ready to tell you that I am gay.”

“I understand believe me.” He could see his son really didn’t believe him. “Adam I’m bisexual and I have been with guys.” He saw his son start. “All that was before your mother finally gave me the time of day of course.” He could see that absolutely floored his son. “And yes your mother knows so does Mae come to think of it when she started dating it all came out in the talk.” He looked over at his son. “I was expecting to tell you soon just not like this.”

He could tell that absolutely shocked his son. “I wish I had known about that a little earlier.” His son said looking really confused. He could tell that his son was extremely unsure. “Can I have some time alone to think about things.”

“Sure,” He said as he stood up putting his feet back on the ground. “By the way our deal still stands when you turn fifteen next month you get be Super boy.” He left his shell shocked son alone and headed outside. He saw Suzie and her older sister Martha running around out side. He glanced over at where Linda was feeding Jacob their youngest child. He had never expected to have a large family but he thought he and Linda were doing very well.

Hour Nine

“Hey Nightstar is my kid over at the tower,” he asked as he dropped down behind her. He’d seen her flying and decided it would be more fun to ask the girl than just dropping in at the tower. He saw her eyes get wide as she backed up. He remembered when he used to have the same reaction to Clark when he’d drop down out of nowhere.

“Yeah he’s there with Barry,” She said shakily. “Mom and Dad asked me to come home but they didn’t tell me why.” He should have figured tight lipped Dick Grayson wouldn’t tell his daughter that Mae was in labor over a com line.

“Mae’s in labor so your folks are probably waiting for you to head over to the hospital.” He saw her eyes widen. “I’ll see you and your folks there later.” He said deciding to go easier on her. “I have to go remind my son to answer his phone.”

He arrived at the tower in less than a second and casually entered the league override code so he could slip in without his arrival being announced by the security system. He couldn’t resist giving his son a shock for making him fly all the way here. He arrived in the lounge to find his son and Barry doing exactly what he’d expected them to be doing. He was just glad they had all their clothes on. He gave a loud false cough and watched them jump apart. “Dad, we were just...” Adam said in a hurray.

“You and Barry were just making out instead of answering your phone,” He said his annoyance at having to fly all the way out here dampening his enjoyment of sneaking up on his son. “You’re in danger of missing the birth of your first niece or nephew.”

“Mae’s in labor,” Adam said in shock. “Let us just get changed and we’ll head to the hospital.” He couldn’t help but smirk as Barry shot out of the room like a blur and Adam followed at a slower pace. “Mom is going to yell at us about this isn’t she?”

“You betcha,” he said barely able to keep from laughing at Adam’s face. “I’m heading back you better get there soon Adam.” It took less than a second to make it back to the hospital and change into Connor Kent again. “Any news?” He asked when he arrived in the waiting room where Linda was sitting with their other three children.

“Nothing yet Jack said he’d come tell us as soon as the baby was born,” Tim said from where he was sitting. He noticed that Tim was sitting as far away from Cassie as possible in the waiting room and wondered if they’d had words while he was gone. “So was Adam at the Tower?”

“Yes, he and Barry were a bit busy and didn’t hear the phone,” He said noticing Linda suppressing a smirk. He glanced around to see the scowl on Peter’s face. He decided to ignore it since his daughter was in labor but sooner or later he was going to have words with Cassie’s new husband. He heard footsteps and looked up to see his son and Barry entering the room. “What kept you?” He asked enjoying watching them flinch.

Hour 10

He carefully balanced the cake that was more for the benefit of the many friends and family members at the party than for David. He knew his one year old grand son wouldn’t even remember this party. He was glad his tk kept the cake from being ruined as he was forced to turn it side ways to dodge around a very pregnant Cassie who was making her way to the bathroom in a hurray. He saw her new Husband wedged into a corner clearly trying to stay as far away from him as possible. He was glad Cassie was happy but he still hated the jack ass she’d married but he probably wasn’t going anywhere now that Cassie was pregnant with a second child. He wondered if Peter was shocked to learn his wife being a demi-god could still have kids with no worries well into her forties.

“Dad, put the cake back upright this party might be just family but the one we are having tomorrow isn’t going to be full of people who know and you need to practice being normal.” Mae said making her way over to him. He shrugged and tipped the cake back up to normal. “I can see now why we all had two separate parties growing up your terrible when your around folks who know.”

“Sorry but come on you kids loved getting two parties and so will David.” He said as he settled the large cake down. “Of course the time you got in trouble for writing about the wrong party in a school assignment was funny.” He could still remember the teacher calling them in to discuss their daughters over active imagination about her favorite part of the party being when Uncle Gar turned into a horse and gave her a ride around the yard.

“Don’t remind me dad, I’m amazed some times that the secret never got revealed by one of us especially Suzie who loved to talk about everything to everyone.” He was privately equally amazed as he sough out his youngest daughter. She was sitting with Martha and Kara. He had to admit seeing Martha wearing the Supergirl out fit was a bit much to take. “Don’t worry Dad, Martha can handle being super girl and it isn’t like Adam isn’t going to be on the Titans to keep an eye on her.”

“I know but I worry she’s not as powerful as the two of you were at her age.” He said even though he knew she was stronger than most other meta humans her age. “Of course I was just as worried about you and Adam for completely different reasons.”

“Speaking of Adam has he told you the good news yet?” His daughter said with a laugh. “I’m sure he has but if he hasn’t don’t tell him I blabbed.” He had to smile at his daughter’s attempt at humor as they both know Adam had told him and Linda about his engagement to Barry West before her. “I hope Jack and I do as good a job as you and Mom did.” She said looking over at her husband and son sitting near his father.

“You’ll do fine.” He started to ask how Jack was taking becoming an older brother at twenty seven years old but decided against it. He would find out eventually how his son in law felt without possibly ruining the mood of the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kon was taken in by Luthor and after the revelation of Lex II's real identity Kon el lost himself.

World Six Hour One

He dodged the bullets flying toward him as he sent a surge of TK threw the ground to trip up the soldiers trying to take him down. He enjoyed the physical test and classes so much more than the regular ones. It wasn’t that he didn’t see the value of the boring school work Luthor had more than convinced him of that but he was a super hero he was meant to be out busting heads and saving the day not struggling to understand basic chemistry.

He finished up the latest test run and immediately headed to the locker rooms to shower and change. He might have stayed in the shower a bit longer than necessary but he was a teenager and had seen Supergirl trying on a new dress earlier.

When he finally emerged from the locker rooms it was to find Luthor waiting for him with a knowing smirk. “Well there you are my boy I was beginning to think I’d have to send in a search party,” Luthor said putting an arm on his shoulder. “I wanted to talk to you about your latest Chemistry test.”

He suppressed a groan and desperately thought for any excuse he could give. Thanks tot he Tutors Luthor had hired he was doing well in every subject except one at least he hadn’t caused any fires lately. “How bad did I do?” he asked when he realized no excuse was going to be good enough.

“Bad don’t be ridicules my boy, you got all the answers right,” Luthor said laughing and leading him toward one of the doors. “Supergirl and I are going to take you out to celebrate so go get dressed in some thing nice.”

He found himself grinning as he flew down the hall toward the rooms Luthor had given him when he signed with Lexcorp. It was the best decision he ever made Luthor kept Cadmus off his back and treated him like a son without being too over bearing and demanding. He was so glad he hadn’t gone to that meeting with GBS and the manager they wanted for him instead coming straight back with Supergirl to sign with Lex Corp. It was the best decision he’d ever made.

Hour Two

He flew up the stairs as the alarm sounded. He had no idea what was going on first Supergirl disappears and then Lex locks himself away in his lab working on some secret project and now the intruder alarm. He made it into the Lex’s office to see an old man in a chair facing a heavy metal version of Supergirl. “Help me Superboy,” The old man said weakly with Lex’s voice. “Supergirl is under alien control.” He didn’t understand at all that old guy was Lex.

“He’s lying,” Supergirl said darkly. “He was cloning me, using me this whole time and now he’s going to pay.” That couldn’t be right sure Lex occasionally did some shady things but he loved her they were family. “Just stand aside and this will all be over soon.”

“Can’t we talk about this,” He said desperately. “I mean why don’t we go see Superman and talk to him.” He suggested hopefully. “I’m sure he could help figure everything out.” If he could just get her to Superman, he was sure the big guy could straighten everything out.

Lex said something that he heard but couldn’t remember and he found himself watching from his own head as he attacked Supergirl. He could feel his hands hitting her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop.

“What are you doing stop attacking me,” Supergirl yelled and a powerful blast of her psychokinetic powers sent him flying. He watched helplessly as his body got up and attacked again. “What have you done to him?” Supergirl yelled at Lex as she sent him flying again.

“He’s just being a good son and defending his father,” Lex said his breath wheezing. “Just like I created him to do out of my DNA and Superman’s.” He felt sick as he listened to the man he had come to think of like a dad saying all that even as his body pummeled Supergirl. “He’ll make me proud and when he’s done I’ll use his body to survive since you destroyed my other replacement.”

“You’re a monster,” Supergirl said and attempted to attack Lex again but before she could he was on her again and pinning her to the ground.“Let go of me, Superboy he’s used us both.” He knew now that she was right but he couldn’t do anything his body was acting on its own.

“Enough Luthor let the boy go,” A voice said that seemed to cut through the fog. He found himself starting to feel like he could control himself again. “Calm down Superboy we need to talk.” He came back to himself to see Superman standing there.

Lex tried to say something again but he started coughing before he could. He looked at the man who’s been like a dad to him and lost. “You used me,” He said angrily. “You took me in treated me like a son and you were planning to control me all along.” He had trusted the man, loved him even and he’d just been using him. “You monster I want you dead.” He regretted it the second he said it because he felt his TK Field reacting to his anger and the result was an explosion more powerful than he’d ever generated before.

He climbed out of the rubble that used to be the top of the Lex Corp. building horrified by what he’d done. He was just glad that Lex had the whole floor to himself and never allowed anyone above him. He watched Superman pull Lex’s shriveled old body from the rubble. “He’s dead.” He felt like he was going to be sick he’d killed a man. “We need to talk Superboy,” Superman said turning back to him.

Hour 3

He was sitting on the beach watching the waves crash while debating where to head next he’d pretty much wore out his welcome in this area now. He was about ready to chuck it and head back to Cadmus when he saw a red haired guy fighting with folks in suits of armor. He thought the guy looked like one of the Teen Titans so he dropped down to help out.

The armored goons didn’t take too long to trash so he turned toward the guy. “Aren’t you one of the Teen titans?” The other guy nodded and then looked him up and down in obvious confusion. “I’m the guy that was cloned form Superman.”

“Oh yeah I heard about that back when I was with the Titans,” the guy said. “I’m Cody Driscoll AKA Risk and your what Superboy?” He shook his head now. “Then what’s your name?” He froze for a moment and then remembered the name Superman gave him.

“Kon El,” He hadn’t been using it before now while he was drifting from place to place. “So why were the guys in the armor after you?” He looked back at the men they were leaving behind and some of them looked like soldiers.

“Just some fall out from my wilder days,” Risk said with a smile. “Hey why don’t we head out to a bar I know they don’t card.” He had nothing better to do so he nodded and followed after the other man.

Hour four

“So what exactly are we doing here?” He really wanted to know why Cody had dragged him to this crummy little trailer park when he could fly them to much better places. They had been palling around together for a few weeks and this was the least interesting place Cody had taken him.

“Well I need to stop in and check on my mom,” Cody said shaking his head. “And while we are here I thought we could break your dry spell.” His friend gave him a suggestive wink and then smiled. “There’s a woman named Deb here in the park whole give you the time of your life for a good price.” He was shocked when he realized Cody was taking him to a prostitute. “Come on dude we need to get you laid pronto,” He knew he shouldn’t have told Cody he struck out with that red head he should have just left with her and then blown her off. “Trust me I’ve been to this girl before she’s clean and a lot of fun.”

“I’m just not sure I want to sleep with a hooker I’ve never had to pay for it before,” He said laughing and wishing he wasn’t so buzzed he couldn’t quite think straight.“I mean why don’t I just fly us to San Fran or LA and we can hit the night clubs.”

“Cause I need to check on my mom and besides Debra here will let us do a lot more than some girl we meet in a club will.” He threw his arm around Kon and led the way toward a trailer a little further back in the park. “Yo Deb, you home.”

“Well Cody Driscoll it’s been a while,” A woman who looked a little long in the tooth to him said from her door. “Who’s your cute little friend?” He felt insulted that she’d called him little and was about to say so but Cody spoke up first.

“Oh this here is Kon and we were hoping you could show us a good time tonight,” He smiled slightly deciding to just go with it. “I’ve got more than enough to pay for the full package.” He wondered how much she cost and wondered in his drunken haze if this was a good idea he knew Superman wouldn’t approve but he didn’t approve of much of anything Kon did.

“You and your friend are drunk Cody,” The woman said and he felt a bit insulted that she was writing them off as drunks. “Besides love I’ve got a client coming over in an hour and there isn’t enough time for me to see to you both properly you’d be wasting your money.” She then smiled a smile that made him nervous. “Unless the two of you want to take me together.” He was glad he was drunk cause it kept him from stiffening in shock. He had wanted Cody for a while now but was too afraid of losing his new friend by bring it up.

When Cody glanced over at him he just shrugged trying to be noncommittal he’d let it be Cody’s call. “Sure it’ll be an adventure,” He said cheerfully. The woman stepped aside and Cody entered so he followed him inside. “By the way Kon do you want any ground rules or anything goes cause I don’t want you freaking out if we accidently touch.”

 

“Anything goes,” he said a bit too quickly and saw the woman get a calculating look in her eyes. “I mean I won’t freak out if we accidently touch.” He said trying to recover. He looked over at Cody and saw a knowing look coming into his eyes. “So uh should we get started?”

“Why don’t you boys start without me I’m going to go get a few toys,” the woman said walking toward another area of the trailer. “You know the way to the bedroom Cody.” He felt Cody’s hand on his shoulder and he was led into the bedroom. He wondered how many times Cody had taken advantage of this woman’s services.

He was led into a bedroom and then to his shock Cody pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him. “You said anything goes right?” There was a challenging glint in Cody’s eyes. His only response was to pull him down and kiss him again. He was really getting into it when the bed dipped the woman joined them. He was a bit disappointed but if this was the only way he could have Cody he’d do it.

Hour 5

“Hey Kon wake up,” Cody said shaking him. “I got us our first job.” He focused threw the buzz he still had going to see Cody smiling at him. “This guy from the Mexican Government wants to pay us to destroy a Cartel operation down south.”

“I thought you were kidding about becoming mercenaries,” he managed to say after a moment. “I mean sure my Kyrptonian powers have kicked in but I don’t know if I want to be a super powered bruiser for hire.” He wished he wasn’t still stoned he wasn’t sure he could argue against this with his head all fuzzy.

“Come on Kon it isn’t like we aren’t getting rid of criminals here and we could use the money.” Cody said sliding his hand down his chest. “I mean sleeping on the beach sometimes is fun and all but wouldn’t you like a nice big bed for the two of us.” He hated when Cody got seductive he gave in every time.

“Fine but we only go after criminals we never go after other folks.” He could have held out longer but he knew he’d give in so he went with it. “But can we have some fun first I mean I need to work some of this stuff out of my system before we go kick butt.”

“Sure I figured you might need to work up a sweat.” Cody said smiling as he climbed on top of him. He wondered sometimes how much of their relationship was real and how much was just another of Cody’s never ending quests for adrenaline but he put it out of his mind.

Hour Six

“This place is awesome,” he said to Risk as they looked around the Rave that Sparx had invited them too. He glanced back down at the mark on his palm that showed up threw his glove. He couldn’t get over how it allowed him to understand all the languages and teleport here or home at any time they wanted.

“Its all right but I’m not sure if its really for us.” Cody said looking around. “I mean I’ve never cared too much for aliens and this place is crawling with them.” He didn’t bother to point out that both of them were half alien. “But who knows maybe this will turn out to be some laughs after all.” He saw Cody watching a fight that had broken out. “Besides we should stick around for Sparx’s sake at least the girl hasn’t got much sense.” He could agree with that so far he’d seen her clumsily dodge a propisition or two the girl just didn’t get it. “And I think that Kindred Marks might prove to be a good client to give us some work.”

He got a bad feeling about the head of the Rave but Cody seemed kind of taken with the guy. “I think we should be careful about him he’s got his own agenda.” He was sure about that but Cody ignored him and continued looking around. He wondered for the first time if he was going to regret joining this Rave.

Hour 7

He laid on the couch surrounded by empty beer bottles. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Cody was gone killed in that final battle on Qward that had ended the rave once and for all. He had lost everythign again first with Luthor and now Cody and the Rave were gone. He had no where left to go nothing left to do.

He heard it then a faint knocking at the door and clumsily climbed up to see who it was. He had paid the manager of this flea bag motel up front for a week and there wasn’t any regular house keeping so it had to be someone looking him. “Who is it?” He asked annoyed as he pulled open the door to see a blonde woman standing there. “What do you want?”

“I’m the new Super girl,” She said giving him a hard look. “Superman asked me to find you and watch you until he gets back from space.” He wasn’t even aware Superman was off in space. “You reek of alcahol?”

“Care to have some I should still have enough to get even an kryptonian drunk?” He could tell she was disgusted by that question. “Come on loosen up maybe we can have some fun until Big blue gets back to tell me what a screw up I am.” He gave her a wink and the last thin he saw coming at him was her fist everything went dark then.

Hour Eight

“Your bruise is fading quickly,” Superman said as he looked him over. “Exactly what did you say to Supergirl to make her hit you that hard?” He just shrugged and wished Superman would leave so he could go find something to numb the splitting pain in his school. “Kon El you can’t keep living like this you need help.” Superman said after a moment.

“Yeah well nice of you to finally care but I’m happy with my life.” He said knowing the other man knew it was a lie but he could care less about Superman and what he did or didn’t know. He got up and started to walk away. “Unless your going to try to force me to go with you then I’m leaving.” He didn’t care that it was technically his hotel room. “Go back to your perfect life and leave me alone.”

He thought for a moment that Superman was going to say something else when he heard it someone was screaming for help. “Please wait till I get back.” Superman said and was gone off to save the day. He didn’t bother to wait he just wanted to go find some place to disappear to and hopefully not have to deal with the big blue boy scout again. He took off as fast as he could with his killer headache.

Hour Nine

“You are wasting your life hiding here like a coward,” Black Adam said as he stood over him. “I don’t know why Superman keeps wasting his time trying to help you since you obviously want to just die.” He was gripped then by the throat. “If you want to die so much perhaps I should let you.” He felt his air supply cut off he panicked and blasted the other man away. “So you want to live then?”

“Yes I want to live.” He said finally speaking to the other man. “I don’t get why no one can take a hint I want to be left alone to live my life the way I choose.” He was hit then and blacked out. He opened his eyes later to see a woman tending to him. “Who the hell are you?”

“I am Isis my husband brought you back to our kingdom because you need help.” She said and he recalled something about Black Adam taking over some country but he couldn’t really remember the details. “You will remain in this room until all the poison is out of your system and then we will work to help you.”

“You can’t keep me here.” He said angrily but then he saw him by the door Black Adam who had already flattened him once. He knew if his powers weren’t’ so sporadic he might stand a chance but lately one minute he had some of Superman’s powers and the next he was limited to just his TK. He wondered sometimes if Superman was right and it was the drinking and drugs affecting his powers. “Fine but don’t expect me to like it.” She said nothing in response.

Hour 10

He smacked another robot drone out of the way taking the time to disassemble it with his TK. He took a moment to look around after that and saw the battle was wrapping up. Superman had Brainiac and most of the robots were shutting down. It felt good to be back doing good. He still missed Cody but he had moved on enough to realize their relationship only encouraged the worst parts of each other.

He saw a robot aiming a gun at Robin so he used his new heat vision to melt it quickly. He was getting the hang of this new powers and was thinking about putting the S shield back on. He even had been invited to join the new Teen Titans something that never would have happened if he wasn’t getting his life back on track. He then froze as he saw a robot aiming a glowing green canon at Superman. He knew what that was and what it would do so he moved faster than he’d ever moved in his life and shoved Superman out of the way. The searing pain in his side told him he hadn’t been fast enough to get out of the way himself.

He lay there as the battle finished raging feeling himself getting sicker and sicker. He knew even as everyone gathered round him that there was nothing they could do. He’d absorbed a fatal dose of Kryptonite. “I thought I was finally going to be able to put the shield back on,” He said weakly as the pain got worse. “I’d have liked to have worn it one more time before I died.”

“You will Kon El,” Superman said and a few others said the same but he knew they were just saying that. He closed his eyes and felt himself let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime Syndicate of America world. Kon El is Ultra boy the adopted son of Ultraman and his wife Lois Lane.

World Seven Hour One

“You know we have to stop doing this,” Jimmy said from where he was stretched out naked on the bed. “It is fun and all but you parents will never approve of this.” He ignored the other man and laid back with his eyes closed. “Kon El are you listening to me?”

“I’m listening and what makes you think my parents don’t already know,” he said teasingly as he opened his eyes and sat up. “There isn’t much of anything that goes on in the syndicate that my mom at least doesn’t know about.” His mother was extremely good at finding things out having been a former reporter.

“I’m sure they do know but while they’ll turn a blind eye to a bit of fun they won’t stand for the two of us being together too much.” Jimmy said shaking his head. “Especially since your also sleeping with Super girl and she’s unstable enough to cause massive problems if she finds out about this.”

“I never should have started that thing with her but I was curious what sex with a demigod would be like.” He said thinking of the train wreck that was Cassandra’s fixation on him. “But I guess your right we should break this off so I can break up with her without her blaming you.”

“Look on the bright side Kon we had some fun.” Jimmy said as he got up and was reaching for his clothes but then he stopped and turned back. “How bout once more for the road?” He only nodded and pulled the older man against him.

Hour Two

He dodged the laughing gas bomb as his impromptu partner tackled the Jester and began to beat him senseless. He had to admit watching Talon work was impressive and he thought the crow bar was a nice touch. He saw it then the jester letting a bomb drop. He shot forward and pulled Talon away as the bomb went off and he saw the Jester sprinting away it was only a flash bomb. “Let me go idiot he’s getting away,” Talon said angrily.

He could care less if the second string weakling like the Jester got away he wasn’t going to take being called an idiot. “No, not until you appologize for calling me an idiot.” He said keeping a tight grip on Talon who looked murderous at him. “Well are you going to say the magic word?”

“Fuck you,” Talon said and actually managed to twist in such a way that he landed a kick on him. He was so shocked that the other man had managed to hit him he let him go even though he didn’t actually hurt him. “Fuck he got away, and it is all your fault.”

“He’s a second string loser,” he said to the other man who was glaring at him. “However, if you really want to catch him come on and I’ll help you find him.” He could tell that Talon really wanted to tell him to fuck off but with Owlman for a boss he was determined not to let the Jester get away. As the older man walked over he had to admit that he was growing kind of fond of him.

Hour Three

He was laying in the medical room’s modified tanning bed letting the artificial sun light recharge his batteries. He’d been ordered to do three hours a night by the medics as he was still recovering from the injuries that wanna be hero Faust had given him. “Fucking Sorcerers,” he muttered as he moved uncomfortable in the minimal garment he’d been told to wear to maximize yellow sun light exposure on his skin.

He heard the timer ding and the bed turned off letting him open it and stand up. He was surprised to see Supergirl sitting there giving him a hungry look. “Nice white g-string Ultra boy perhaps you should do away with the costume and just wear that.” He once again regretted their brief relationship when he’d first joined the syndicate as one of his fathers soldiers.

He ignored her leering face and began to look for his robe. “What did you do with my robe?” He asked annoyed that it wasn’t where he left it. “And what are you doing here anyway don’t you have things to be doing.”

“It’s behind me I was hoping you’d tear my clothes off and do me on the table before I gave it to you,” She said with a dark smirk. “But I don’t know if you’ll be in the mood after I tell you the bad news.” Her smirk got even more disturbing as she said, “I’m sorry to tell you this but Talon is dead.”

“What?” He yelled moving forward to pin her back against the wall. “You better be joking you sick twisted...” He didn’t get to finish as she shoved her hand down to cup his genitals in the thong and gave a quick squeeze. “Stop that,” he said backing up.

“I’m not joking he got blown up by some wanna be hero,” She said not looking the least bit disturbed. “I was figuring you could work off some of your aggression with me before you went on the warpath trying to find who did it.” She gave him a suggestive wink. “Come on Ultra Boy take me,” She gave him a dark leer. “You know you want too.”

He stalked past her and grabbed his robe pulling it on. “I’m going to find out if your telling the truth and if you aren’t you had best not be here.” He wondered how Superwoman could have screwed up so badly raising Cassandra after she’d taken her from her mother as an infant.

“Oh going to give me a spanking,” Supergirl said with a leer. “Come on Kon you’ve torn my clothes off and taken me roughly before what’s the problem now.” She frowned as she was looking at him. “Just because Owlman’s latest little bird is dead is no reason to get all depressed.”

“You don’t understand anything Cassandra,” he said darkly. He left the room then even though she didn’t know what Jason actually meant to him the fact she could right off the death of a friend of his disturbed him.

“You’ll be mine again sooner or later Ultra boy,” She called after him. “I’m the daughter of a god I always get what I want.” She threatened as he was leaving.

He ignored her despite her paternity he knew he could kill her without breaking a sweat if he had to. He began searching for someone he could trust to reveal if she’d been telling the truth or not about Jason. If Jason was dead then whoever was responsible was going to pay.

Hour four

He was walking down the hall trying to put some distance between himself and Supergirl when he heard her exclaim, “Wow that didn’t take him long at all.” He considered ignoring her but then he saw what she was reacting too. “Look at that Owlman already got a new Talon the former wanna be Spoiler.”

He watched as Spoiler walked by wearing the Talon outfit the same outfit Jason used to wear. “I thought that Drake kid was the front runner to get Jason’s spot,” He said annoyed. He liked Tim the kid had a good head on his shoulders and of course there was another reason he should have gotten it. “He was Jason’s personal pick if anything happened to him.”

“Yeah well the new girl there slit his throat to get to the front of the line,” Her alternate self said with a dark smirk. He frowned a bit and felt his annoyance at the new talon increase. That was just wasteful but he wasn’t surprised Cassie liked it. “My kind of girl shame she’s just a powerless piece of meat working for Owlman.” She turned toward him with a familiar leer. “What say we go back to my room and tear off each other’s clothes.”

“I’ll pass I’m not in the mood,” He said hoping she’d finally take a hint. “Besides my mom wants to see me at the fortress.” He began to walk away from her but then she grabbed him and kissed him. “What the hell I told you I wasn’t in the mood.” He would use force to discourage her but he was afraid she might get off on it.

“Fine go mourn the dead little bird,“ She said with a snarl. “Just remember I won’t wait around forever there are plenty of guys in the syndicate that can’t wait to get a piece of this.” He left her before he did something that would cost his family some prestige. He knew that most folks who slept with her only did so cause they were afraid of her or wanted to advance in the ranks. As attractive as she was her psychotic nature scared most folks off after a while.

He went into his room and opened his personal safe. It had been designed specifically for him by the fortress Robots no one but him could open it. He pulled out one of the few pictures he and Jason had chanced. There were simply too many syndicate politics in play for anyone to learn of their relationship. There was a beep at the door so he put the photo away and quickly closed the safe in case the visitor had vison powers.

He opened the door to find his father’s assistant standing there calmly. “Your Mother is waiting for you,” Jimmy Olsen said. He decided to have a little fun at Jimmy’s expense and blatantly cruised him. “This isn’t the time for that.” Olsen said darkly.

“Yeah, Yeah I got it.” Kon said walking past him. “Do me a favor and loosen up I’m not going to try to sleep with you again.” He smirked darkly back at him. “After all having you once was enough.” He thought back on their brief hook ups fondly it had been a lot of fun and if Olsen wasn’t hung up on his dad they might have even been capable of being more than just friends who occasionally slept together.

 

Jimmy laughed in response to his jibe. “Don’t ever change Kon.” The older man said. “I”ll accompany you to the teleporter.” He said following after him. “Really I can’t say more but it’s going to be okay,” He put his hand on Kon’s shoulder. “Even though he’s gone, things will get better.” He wished Jimmy hadn’t said that for the first time in a while he hadn’t thought of Jason every second of every day. “Trust me Kon go talk to your mother.”

He wondered about Jimmy’s cagey comments and quickened his pace. His adoptive mother never failed to surprise him and he was really curious what she had in store for him this time.

Hour Five

He wanted to be in the Fortress waiting for Jason’s resurrection to finish but the process took way to long and he couldn’t be missing from the Syndicate head quarters for htat long. So he walked down the halls careful to keep his face looking normal. He saw them then Supergirl and the new Talon laughing about something and then parting ways. He figured he should give the new girl a heads up so he followed after her. “Hey Talon I need to talk to you for a moment.”

“What do you want?” She said turning a dark glare on him. “I’m not interested in sleeping with you like the last Talon.” She said with a disgusted snort. “So just go away.” He considered doing just that and letting her find out the hard way what was in store for her if she kept hanging around Super girl.

“I have no interest in sleeping with you,” He said darkly. “I dislike how you got that position it should have been Drake’s.” He saw her flinch then at the mention of her ex boyfriend who’s throat she cut to get the spot. “But I thought you should know that Supergirl is not someone to be so relaxed around she will turn on you quickly.”

“I’m well aware of that but I’m not going to antagonize her like you do.” Talon said darkly. “Unlike you I can’t win in a one on one fight with her so if she wants me to pretend to be her friend then that’s what I’m going to do.” She then glared at him. “Now if you’ll excuse me Ultraboy I have errands to run for Owlman.” She stalked off then leaving him alone.

He heard her then approaching. “If you sleep with her I’ll ring her neck.” Super girl said darkly from behind him. “You know I’ll do it.” His only response was to grab her by her own throat and pin her against the wall. “I like this side of you Kon.” She said before he squeezed cutting off her air.

“You will do nothing if I want to sleep with the entire Syndicate except you then I will and I’m only going to say this once harm anyone I choose to sleep with and you die.” He let her drop then and walked off as she laughed behind him. He knew she didn’t believe he’d act on that threat in her twisted mind she thought he was in love with her.

Hour Six

“Don’t worry Kon the process is finishing up now,” His mother said from where she was standing by the controls. “I have to warn you he might be a bit confused when he first emergences.” He nodded in response. His mother and Jimmy had both been over how jarring the process was and how there might be some memory loss.

The pod finally chimed it’s final bell and began to open. He watched as Jason stepped out looking exactly as he used to. “Jason,” He couldn’t stop himself from flying forward and embracing him. He might have squeezed a bit harder than he should but thanks to his new body Jason was unharmed “It’s so good to see you again.” He felt Jason tense in his arms and hoped he hadn’t lost too many memories.

“Jason,” His mother said walking toward them followed by one of the servant robots carrying a robe. “Can you tell me the last thing that you remember?” He let go of Jason to allow him to pull on the robe the robot had brought him.

“I was waiting to meet you,” Jason said looking at his mom. “Then Supergirl showed up and confronted me about being with Kon.” Jason looked over at his mother who nodded for him to continue. “She started hitting me screaming that Kon was hers and I don’t remember anything else.” Jason looked down at himself. “I feel different.”

“You are different,” His mother said but before she could say anything else he let his anger exploded. He was right in the middle of listing all the ways he was going to kill that bitch when she spoke up again. “No, you won’t Kon.” His mother said darkly. “Remember son we can’t let anyone know that we resurrected Jason with this technology and without his testimony killing her would cause a civil war.”

He knew she was right but he was so angry about what she’d done. “So the bitch gets away with killing him?” He asked darkly. “I mean we can’t do anything to her not even if I make it look like an accident?” He wanted her to pay for trying to take Jason away from him.

“Oh we will deal with her Kon but not until the right moment,” His mother said and then turned toward Jason who was still examining himself. “What do you know about how I got my powers Jason?” She asked him.

“I don’t know all the details only that Luthor gave you them to use against Ultraman,” Jason looking down at himself again. “Why do I feel so different like I can do anything?” He was really looking forward to getting Jason alone and seeing what he could really do.

“Luthor, gave me these powers when he resurrected me,” His mother said with a dark smile. “Officially Ultraman and I never found the information on how he did it.” She turned and walked over to wave another robot carrying a box over. “The truth is we decided to keep this technology to ourselves you are the third person resurrected as a proto matter life form by it.” She picked up the box. “Now you’re like me powerful and a perfect fit for our family.” He watched as his mother presented Jason with the new outfit. “As you know the Red Hood was a one time Hero who eventually became the Jester this new Red Hood will officially be my son’s new bodyguard.” His mother smiled as her hair changed color. “I’ll teach you how to use your shape shifting powers so you can pass yourself off as someone new when you are in syndicate headquarters no one can know you are Jason Todd until we are ready.” His mother smiled at Jason. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” He said as he picked up the red helmet. “So Kon any suggestions for hair and eye color?” He had to smile at that and quickly suggested he’d like to see Jason as a blond.

Hour 7

He stood silently while The Red hood was introduced as his bodyguard to the senior members of the Syndicate and their proteges. He wasn’t fond of the reddish blond hair Jason was using his in his disguise but it seemed to be doing the trick to keep folks from recognizing him. He thought Owlman might be suspicious but he hadn’t said anything. He glanced at Supergirl who was staring at Red hood warily as his father announced that do to the suspicious death of Talon he was giving his son extra protection and that was why the Red Hood had been brought into the syndicate.

The older members retired to finish their meeting in private leaving him and Jason alone with the others. He wasn’t surprised when Super girl made her way over to them. “Well Red Hood it is a pleasure to meet you and we will be seeing a lot of each other since Kon and I are so close.” She said as she reached toward him.

He was sick of this so he shoved her with his tk causing her to fall flat on the ground. “Red Hood you have my permission to shoot her if she comes near my quarters without being there on official syndicate business.” He saw it then a brief smirk on the new Talon’s face she must have been getting tired of Supergirl.

“Acknowledged.” Jason said playing the role of the unemotional body guard to the hilt. He may not care for the features of the disguise Jason came up with but the attitude was hot. He glanced at the fuming super girl and walked off to talk with some of the other proteges. He knew that sooner or later things would come to a head and he’d get to kill her but until then he just wanted to avoid her.

Hour Eight

He led Jason into his room with a sense of relief. He was beginning to resent the charade they had to put on like pretending he didn’t want to snap Supergirl’s neck every time she hit on either of them. He had to admit he could understand why people found Jason’s blond haired blue eyed alter ego attractive he much preferred his real face that he could only assume in the privacy of the bedroom.

He was about to turn and tell Jason to lose the helmet when he saw Supergirl waiting in his room. She moved quicker than he thought she could and grabbed Jason by the helmet. He heard the snap as she spun his head around before dropping him. He knew Jason could survive but he’d had it with her. He shot forward to kill her when she pulled out a familiar green glow. “Surprise lover,” She said laughing. “Owlman gave this to me and Superwoman after we tortured him to death.”

“This is a coup attempt isn’t it,” He wheezed out trying to back away from the Kryptonite until Jason got back up. “Why what possible reason could the two of you have for trying to take over.” He was beginning to wonder if maybe by some fluke she’d actually managed to really injure Jason.

“Oh the usual take over and get a bigger share of the profits,” She said smiling. “Punish you for breaking up with me.” She laughed. “You know the usual.” She leaned even closer. “While your mom is away doing the shopping, Superwoman is killing your dad right now.”

“Hey Bitch,” A welcome voice said. He saw her freeze in shock as Jason stood up. “Goodbye.” He watched as Jason snapped her neck a bit jealous that he didn’t get to help but he had no complaints as Jason closed the box and took off his helmet his real face back. “We need to go save your dad from Superwoman.”

“Yeah but I think we might not be needed,” He said as he struggled to get up. “Remember how my mom said you were the third person resurrected that way the second is always with dad when she’s away.” His mother had forbid him from telling that Jimmy Olsen the powerless secretary Ultraman kept around was also a powerful proto matter life form. “Still we should go just in case.”

Hour 9

“Enjoying the celebration,” He asked Talon and saw her looking around with reluctance. He knew she was wary that she would be executed now that Owlman was dead. He had considered it but she knew Owlman’s organization well enough to assist him and Jason in taking over it and Super womans operations. He was looking forward to taking amore active role in the syndicate.

“I’m looking forward to working for you both.” She said eying Jason who had resumed his true form. He knew that Jason’s return under his own name and face was sending shock waves through the syndicate but he didn’t care.

“I’m sure you’ll make us very happy.” Jason said joining the conversation. “If you excuse us though Ultraman wants to speak to his son right now.” He glanced over and saw his Dad motioning for him to head over. “I’ll keep you company until Kon returns we can discuss our mutual friend Tim Drake.”

He wished he could be there to over hear her reaction to Jason bringing up her ex that she killed to get the Talon job. He wasn’t going to keep his dad waiting though so he headed over to see what his father wanted.

Hour 10

“So how does it feel to be the most powerful man in the world,” Jason said as they relaxed following their first official day as head of the Syndicate. “I mean I never expected us to be taking over so soon it was only ten years ago that we got control of Owlman and Super woman’s operation.”

“Well my parents wanted to retire to focus on raising my brother and sister.” He couldn’t help but smile. “Mom is also hinting that we should consider a few grand children for them since the hybridization clone process they used isn’t limited to just opposite gendered couples.”

“Maybe in a couple of decades when you siblings are ready to run things but for now we are having too much fun.” Jason said and he was glad they were on the same page. He wouldn’t have been happy if Jason wanted kids now or if he outright rejected the idea. He liked having multiple options.

“There is something I wanted to ask you though?” He asked after a moment. “What exactly happened to Talon last week one minuite she was running things the next she got her throat slit?” He knew it wasn’t Jason who had done it.

“Her protege decided to take the fast track to promotion just like she did.” Jason said. “I put them down they lacked the intelligence to take over her job.” He could hear Jason’s dismissive snort. “We will have to find someone else to put in her job.” Jason then climbed on top of him. “Lets not talk about work now lets celebrate our new jobs.” He had no problem with giving into that request.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A generic titans world where Kon El rejoins them and things take a different path than they did in the first world.

World Eight Hour One

“I’m so glad you finally decided to rejoin the Titans,” Cassie said handing him the coke from the picnic basket. “Isn’t sitting here on top of the tower so much more romantic than the barn loft?” He knew she’d smack him if he told her he preferred the barn.

“I dunno there are a few things we can do in the barn that we can’t do here,” he said turning it into a suggestion she wouldn’t smack him over that. She liked that he was really into her. “At least not without paparazzi possible seeing with really good telephoto lenses.”

“Yeah we won’t be doing any of that up here but if you play your cards right mister I might leave my door open tonight so you can come sleep over,” Cassie said with a wink. “After all this is a special occasion your first night back as full fledged member of the Team.”

“Then I’ll have to be on my best behavior,” he said smiling a bit. He knew Cassie never would though she had a rule that they wouldn’t have sex in the tower because then everyone would know they were having sex. He thought that was silly since everyone already knew they were having sex because he’d told Tim and Bart the embarrassing story about being caught by the Kents. He was also sure Cassie had told Cissie, Gretta and probably Raven too. Still it was good to be back here and he looked forward to getting his relationship with Cassie more balanced than just having sex in the barn every so often maybe go on actual dates again.

Hour Two

“Kon can I talk to you,” Cassie said as she stood outside his room at the titans looking upset. He shoved aside his math homework he was failing to get and motioned her inside. “I don’t know what to do Kon this is terrible.”

“What’s the matter Cassie,” He asked concerned. Just last week they’d been celebrating his return to the titans and now she was in his room panicked about something. He had a terrifying thought that she might be pregnant but that was supposed to be impossible but then again she was half greek god.

“There’s something wrong with my powers,” She admitted finally. “They keep fading out on me and I’m not sure why.” She settled herself down on the bed. “What if they go away completely and never come back.”

“Cassie don’t freak out,” He said quickly. “I’ve had problems with my powers before and even lost them for a while.” He reminded her. “You should consult the experts on your powers and see if they can give you the answer.”

“I suppose I could go to Paradise Island and consult with Diana and the Oracles but what if my powers fade and they don’t come back,” She sounded close to panicking again. He remembered how he’d felt when his powers faded away so he could understand what she was afraid of.

“Then you’ll have to learn to be a hero without powers,” He suggested and when she glared at him he elaborated. “I managed for a while without powers, Tim and Mia also manage just fine without powers but I’m sure Wonder woman can help you with your power problems.” He got up and walked to the door. “If you want we’ll go get Tim to tell us where she is and we’ll go find her.”

“All right lets go,” She said standing up. “I need to get this straightened out as soon as possible.” He let her lead the way silently hoping they could find Wonder woman quickly and the problem with her powers was solvable. He didn’t think Cassie would take losing her powers well.

Hour Three

He had a pounding headache as he awoke pressed in between two warm bodies. He thought or a moment and remembered feeling strange after eating one of those weird dishes the Tamaraneans served and then things got a bit fuzzy. He could remember dancing and flirting with this pretty Tamaranean until her husband came up and then he flirted with him too.

The memories came rushing back then going with them to their home and crawling into bed with them basically being the filling in their sandwich. He climbed out of bed as quickly as he could and leaving them sleeping dressed quickly and left. He needed to find Cyborg and let him run some test cause there was no reason for him to do this, he wouldn’t cheat on Cassie.

As he walked along he kept remembering more details like how it had felt pushing into the Tamaranean woman who’s name he didn’t even know as her husband or he though tit was her husband, did they even have husbands on Tamaran. He shook himself he needed to walk faster. He finally found Cyborg packing up the jet. “Vic I need you to check me for mind control of something cause I did something really stupid and I can’t remember why.”

Hour Four

He really didn’t want to interrupt her but the longer he put this off the harder it was going to be. “While you guys were gone saving New Tamaran I faced off against another champion of Aries and managed to find my own inner power as Zeus’ daughter.” She was smiling broadly and he felt a like shit at how much this was going to hurt her. The others had tried to convince him it was all the alien aphrodisiac’s fault but he didn’t buy that excuse. “You guys won’t believe how much more powerful I am now.”

“Cassie, there is something I have to tell you,” He said desperate to get her attention. “Please it is important.” He braced himself as she got a concerned look on her face. “While we were celebrating on New Tamaran I kind of slept with some...” He never got to finish as Cassie’s fist slammed into his face sending him out of the Tower straight into the courtyard. “Cassie, I can explain.” He said as he struggled to his feet he’d known she’d take it bad but he’d hoped to be able to explain things fully.

“Explain!” She yelled as she flew toward him. “You can explain why you cheated on me?” He was again taken by surprise when she hit him at how strong she was now. He couldn’t have guessed she would end up this strong.

“Cassie enough,” He said catching her next blow in his hand. “You are a hell of a lot stronger than you used to be so I’m not letting you hit me again.” This isn’t how he pictured this going but he wasn’t going to let her keep pummeling him. “Please calm down and let’s talk.”

“Talk you want to talk,” Cassie said angrily. “You can forget it bastard.” She said and tried to throw another punch. “Now Let go Kon.” He did so and quickly backed up. “Get out of here your off the team and I never want to see you again.”

“You don’t get to make that decision alone Cassie,” He said quickly. “Tim is in charge remember.” She dodged the swing she took at him in response. “I meant what I said Cassie your not hitting me again.”

“Fine then I quit the team.” She said angrily. “You can tell the others why I left.” She took off after that flying off. He could have easily caught her but he turned and headed back toward the school he didn’t think it would end well if he went after her now. How on Earth could he have been stupid enough to let all this happen.

Hour Five

He sat on top of the Golden Gate bridge doing his best not to think about how screwed up his life had become in the last few weeks. Ever since his screw up on New Tamaran everything was in the crapper. Cassie wouldn’t speak to him, Wonderwoman had threatened to cut his balls off and several of the Titans were clearly on Cassie’s side. “Cassie, is at the tower looking for you.” Bart said appearing on the bridge.

“Yeah well I’ve got nothing to say to her,” He said allowing himself to give vent to the anger that had been building for a while. “She wouldn’t even let me explain about being under the influence of an alien aphrodisiac.” That was what bothered him the most if she’d listened and still been pissed he’d have been okay about it but she didn’t. “Sure I probably could have still stopped myself from sleeping with that Tamaranaen couple but my inhibitions were definitely lower.”

“Shouldn’t you be talking about with Cassie instead of me?” Bart asked shaking his head. “I mean I’ve read plenty of relationship advice books and they all say you need to talk to the person you’re in a relationship with instead of whining at others.” He wondered exactly how many books on the subject Bart had read. “Besides if you two don’t make up it’s gonna be really weird at the tower.”

“When you finally hit puberty Bart do yourself a favor and never date a team mate.” He jumped off the tower and flew away. He knew Bart meant well but he was still angry and he knew going to the Tower to see Cassie now would be a mistake so maybe he’d fly back to Hawaii for a while before heading home to Smallville.

Hour Six

He sat down at the tower waiting for Cassie to say something. He wasn’t about to be the one to break the silence not after last time. He’d let her speak first because right now he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t make things worse if he did speak. “I’m sorry about attacking you,” Cassie said after a moment. “Cyborg explained about the alien aphrodisiac and how it lowered your inhibitions and that’s why you cheated on me.” He hoped she hadn’t decided that it was all the drugs fault cause he knew that wasn’t true. “I think since it wasn’t your fault we should just forget about it.”

“It was my fault.” He could tells he wasn’t sure. “I knew I shouldn’t go with them but I did anyway it may have lowered my inhibitions but I still could have stopped if I really wanted to.” He could tell she didn’t believe him. “Cassie, they weren’t the only ones who asked me other Tamaranean’s did too but they are the couple I went with cause I was attracted to them both.” He could remember the other couples and single Tamaraneans while attractive hadn’t done anything for him. Then the wife had showed up and flirted with him until her husband joined them. Once he’d seen her husband it was all over and he’d been going with them. The wife was attractive but the husband was what sealed the deal. He could tell by Cassie’s face that she was having trouble with that.

“Why did you have to tell me that I was going to forgive you when I thought it was all the foods fault.” She said sounding upset. “Did you want to hurt me is that why you did it?” He really wished he knew how to explain to her what he’d been feeling. “Come on Kon answer me?”

“I don’t know what I wanted I haven’t been completely happy since coming back here to the Titans.” He finally admitted. “I think it was partly just being uncomfortable here and partly that I’m not sure about us any more.” He could tell instantly that hurt her more than anything else that had gone on lately.

“Then you don’t have to worry about that anymore we are threw.” She said angrily getting up and leaving the room. He didn’t go after her even though part of him wanted to. He knew if he did it would only make things worse.

Hour Seven

“I wish you’d stop making jokes about me not hitting puberty yet,” Bart said sounding really annoyed. He felt like a real Dick Bart was the only friend he had left who wasn’t pissed at him currently. His friend disappeared for a split second and returned with a hot dog. “It gets really old and I do notice attractive people and have a sex drive.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know it was bothering you,” He said amazed that Bart had just admitted to having a sex drive. “You just never seem to comment on finding anyone attractive so it’s easy to miss.” He knew he should be more observant but he still had a knee jerk desire to defend himself.

“Well it’s hard to bring up cause I think so much faster than everyone else,” Bart said leaving the room several more times and returning with various items in between his words. “The rest of you are too slow to really keep up with my thinking you can switch your super speed senses off mine are always there.”

“I can’t really switch them off I can just sort of tune out the rest,” He said glad that ability came natural to him otherwise he’d have probably been more irritating than Bart on his worst days. “But still dude if you ever want to talk about any girls you might be interested in feel free to come to me.” Bart blushed and stammered out a hasty evasive answer that made him curious. “Relax Dude you can talk to me about guys too.” He saw Bart blush and guessed Bart didn’t realize he went both ways. “After all Dude that couple of Tamaran were a husband and wife didn’t you notice.”

“I was too busy sampling all the food to pay much attention,” Bart admitted. “I really liked those green things that wiggled as they went down.” He burst out laughing as Bart wiggled to demonstrated how they felt. He didn’t know why he did it but on a whim he leaned in and gave Bart a kiss.

“Shit,” He said to himself as he got up and headed for the door. He should have known Bart wouldn’t take that very well. Then Bart was back dragging him from the room and up to the roof. “Why are we on the roof Bart?”

“I want you to go,” Bart said quickly. “You need to get out of here.” He could hear the hurt in Bart’s voice. He refused to go and Bart started to zip away so he snagged him with his TK. He knew Bart could pull himself free if he really turned on the speed. “Just go Kon I want you to go.”

“I’m sorry okay I shouldn’t have kissed you without permission.” He said wondering if he’d screwed up another friendship. “Please we don’t have to mention it ever again can’t we just forget about it?”

“So it was just a joke or something you didn’t want to kiss me?” Bart asked seemingly even more offended. “Now you really need to get the hell out of here.” Bart rarely swore so it surprised him. “I mean it Kon let go or I’m going to hurt you.”

Ordinarily he’d make a joke about Bart not actually being able to hurt him but he thought that would be a stupid thing to do. “Look I kissed you because I wanted to but I should have asked first and made sure you wanted to.” He managed to get out. “I’m really screwing this up aren’t I?”

“Yes you are,” Bart said and then got quiet for a few seconds which for him was a really freaking long time. “We need to go on a date,” Bart said surprising him. “Yes that’s it we’ll go on a date so let’s go.” He chose not to say anything in response and let Bart drag him along wondering what on Earth he’d gotten himself into with that kiss.

hour 8

He had learned very early that Bart was rather clueless about dating. He kept trying to go by things he’d read in books or in videogames and neither of them were very good at it. Once he’d gotten Bart to relax and stop trying to follow instructions things had improved a great deal. He watched Bart moving around the arcade only slightly faster than a normal person should. He had to admit so far their dates were just doing things the things they always did together with added making out.

All in all not a bad system and certainly more fun than some dates he’d been on. Of course he was a bit disappointed that Bart wasn’t ready to have sex yet he did everything else fast but not that apparently. “Connor you need to come see this.” Bart said zipping up and pointing back toward the TV that was playing behind the counter. “We kind of made the news.”

He followed him over to see the news anchors talking about the shocking gay kiss caught on camera between Superboy and Kid Flash. “That was last week when we were fighting that giant monster wasn’t it?” He and Bart had only shared a quick kiss when it was over out of relief that no one was hurt there had been some close calls. He wasn’t too disturbed this wasn’t the first time he’d been the subject of news discussion. He looked over at Bart who looked worried. “Don’t worry Bart who cares what they say?”

“I’m worried about what the team will say, they still haven’t exactly forgiven you for that mess with Cassie.” He was suddenly feeling a lot less relaxed about the whole thing. “I mean we at least should have told them before it made national news.” He was shaken from his thoughts by the Titan communicator beeping.

“I guess we should go face the others but whatever they say we will deal.” He said throwing his arm around Bart’s shoulder before he could zip off. He wasn’t as comfortable as he was trying to sound he really didn’t think Cassie was going to take it well.

Hour Nine

He snagged Bart as soon as they landed on the roof. “Lets walk slowly and I’ll see if I can over hear what they are saying.” He had no doubt that Tim at least would know they had arrived and wouldn’t say anything he didn’t want him to over hear but the others might. Bart nodded and did his best to go slow. He could hear Star Fire cursing in Tamaranean at someone one. He finally heard her say the Titan’s publicists name and loudly hang up the phone. “I don’t think the team’s publicist likes us being outed to the world.” He could hear Starfire ranting about backwards ideas being so prevalent on this planet so he was hopeful she would be on their side.

He heard Cassie then and was so startled he couldn’t even remember what she said. “Cassie is here,” He said and saw Bart jump a little. He was suddenly very tempted to just grab Bart and take off for a few days but that wouldn’t do any good for any of them. They walked into the room then and everyone got quiet. “Well here we are.” He said as he sat down and dragged a startled Bart to sit next to him.

“How long has this been going on between the two of you?” Cyborg asked after a really uncomfortable pause. He noticed that Tim was watching Cassie instead of the two of them which made him even more uncomfortable.

“About three weeks,” He said when it became clear Bart for once wasn’t going to say anything. He could instantly see them doing the math and noticed how relieved everyone looked. He knew he shouldn’t feel insulted but he was honestly hurt that they’d think he’d have started dating Bart while he was with Cassie. He was also angry for Bart’s sake cause even if they thought he was capable of it they should know Bart wasn’t.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Starfire said then. “Did yout hink we wouldn’t approve you should know us better than that.” He was glad he’d been right about her being on their side but he was a bit insulted that she’d made it about them.

“No we didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want anyone to know yet.” Bart said speaking up for the first time. “Connor was willing to tell you all from the get go but I wanted some time without other people sharing their opinions.” He had held back telling the others cause Bart was reluctant but that explanation still surprised him. He could tell it surprised most of the others as well and he really wished he and Bart were alone so they could talk about it alone.

Hour Ten

“You know when you cousin proposed this crazy idea I had no idea she was that serious,” He said to Bart as he carefully finished changing their son’s diaper. “I never imagined that she would turn up with an actual genetic kid of ours grown in a tank with future technology for us to pass off as an adopted kid in this time.” He saw that Bart was ignoring him. “I mean I thought we’d have a few weeks or months to get ready not just five minutes later her showing back up with a kid.”

“She thought when you agreed that meant you were ready right then,” Bart said from where he was near by. “You know we could have just stayed in the future and not had to bother with the adopted lie.” He had been tempted but all their friends were here so they’d come back to this time. “Don’t be such a baby about things we’ll manage I just hope Tim comes through with the paper work soon.”

“He said he would have it by tomorrow.” He glanced back over at Bart and shrugged. “Are you sure you want to go with Allen-Kent for the last name we can easily do it the other way around?” He glanced down at Cody one more time and wondered how many of his powers he would get.

“Its fine its just a name.” Bart said shaking his head. “Plus Allen-Kent just roles off the tongue better than Kent-Allen.” He didn’t see much difference in them but if Bart was willing to let it be Allen-Kent then he didn’t see a problem. “Speaking of children do you have any idea who the father of Cassie’s baby is yet?”

“No, she still won’t tell me who the father is only that he doesn’t know he’s going to be a dad and she isn’t going to tell him.” He wasn’t sure he even wanted to know since Cassie was so close mouthed about who had gotten her pregnant. “I just hope it isn’t a super villain.” He didn’t think it was likely but it still bothered him. “I think Tim plans to swipe a sample of the baby’s blood once he or she is born and run a paternity test.”

“I don’t want to know about that.” Bart said shaking his head. “Tim really should leave the decision up to Cassie she’s finally got her life back together after what Aries did to her for revenge she doesn’t need Red Robin spying on her.” He knew Bart was right but he also knew Tim had good reason to be paranoid. “Let’s just finish putting Cody to bed and then get some sleep while we can.” Bart said after a moment and he couldn’t agree more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon succeeding in redeeming KNockout and she convinces him to attempt to rehabilitate Power boy after his attack on his cousin.

World Nine Hour One

He did his best to tune out the heated debate Knockout was having with Kara over her insane idea to try to rehabilitate Powerboy. He still couldn’t believe he’d even agreed to let the bastard live with them if she could convince Kara to let them try to straighten the asshole out.

“I can’t believe you were crazy enough to agree to this Kara is going to kill you.” Cassie said from where she was standing next to him. He really wished Cassie would stop glaring at him as if this whole thing was somehow his idea.

“I didn’t agree to it,” He said feeling stubborn. “I only agreed that she could try to convince Kara to agree to it.” He looked over to the house and threw the walls to see Powerboy still sitting where Knockout left him. “I keep hoping he’ll walk out side and give me an excuse to call this whole insanity off and beat the shit out of him.” He and Knockout had both been clear that he was to stay in that chair until Kara left if he moved the deal was off.

“I’d happily join you,” Cassie said sounding only slightly friendlier toward him. “I still can’t believe Knockout wants to try to rehabilitate that abusive jack ass.” He didn’t blame Cassie for her anger though he knew part of it was guilt that she’d encouraged Kara to date him at first. “After stalking Kara all the way from Apocalypse and then kidnaping and attacking her.”

“I agree with you but Knockout does have a point that she was just as bad when she first got here,” He said thinking about how close to everything going off the rails things got. “She managed to get her life straightened out it’s possible she can do the same for him.” He said and then snorted since he wasn’t they’d get that lucky again. “Frankly though I think it’d be better to just shove him in a boom tube back to that hell hole and be done with him.” He felt guilty saying that as he knew several folks had said that about Knockout, “but as Knockout has taken to pointing out with great fondness the people who wear this S shield are supposed to believe in second chances.”

“I don’t envy you,” Cassie said and he could feel her head shaking. “It’s hard enough following in Diana’s footsteps without having to live up to him.” He wondered what Clark would say about this crazy idea and he’d have to ask him if Kara agreed to this. He noticed that Kara had stopped talking to Knockout and was on her way over.

“I’ve agreed to this,” she said darkly. “However, if he comes near me again, then I’m doing what you just told Cassie you think we should do.” He saw his lover giving him a look but he looked away. He would have to tell her what he suggested to Cassie later. “Let’s get out of here Cassie,” Kara said living off and then just before she was gone. “I’ll see you later Kon.”

He turned back to face Knockout. “I really don’t know how I let you talk me into this.” He said shaking his head. “All right let’s go tell the jack ass he can stay.” He saw her frown. “I know I know it won’t help if I treat him like he deserves so I’ll try to be nice.” He ignored the glare Knockout gave him and headed inside to let their new house guest know he could stay.

Hour 2

“How is your house guest?” Kara asked darkly as she stood beside him in the bubble heading toward the place she’d helped him build. “I mean has he done enough to warrant kicking him out yet?”

“I wish but so far he’s just been sullen and brooding but it is terrified of Knockout enough not to do anything.” He said and saw her frown. “Why did you want to talk to me if you’ve changed your mind just say the world and I’ll shove him into the nearest boom tube no matter what Knockout says.”

“That’s sweet Kon but it would only cause trouble for you and I’d be worried about him eventually making it back to Earth.” Kara said with a frown as the arrived at the door. “I mean at least now he’s where I know he’s being watched by someone I trust and someone you trust.” He wasn’t surprised that Kara didn’t care for Knockout all her experiences with Apokalips had been bad so Knockout being from there was a big hurdle for Kara.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” He asked again. “Are you finally going to come clean about what’s going on between you and Cassie?” He asked and saw her start. “The two of you are always together and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the two of you are involved.” Though truthfully it was knockout who figured it out but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“It just is so new I mean how do I tell Clark that I am involved with a woman,” she said obviously insecure. “I have seen what people in the section of this world that he grew up think about people like us.”

“Clark and I both swing both ways too so you won’t have an issue,” He said seeing her look like a fish out of water in shock. “What you didn’t know I figured it was just a Kryptonian thing?” He couldn’t believe he was the one telling her this.

“Clark has been with men?” He nodded and she just looked even more confused. “How do you know all this?” She looked even more confused than before and he found it strange to be the more knowledgeable one for once.

“When I dated the Ray during that time Knockout and I were on a break I went through what you were going through,” He admitted. “I was terrified of telling Clark so I actually told his parents first and they told me to talk to Clark but that it didn’t matter.” He saw her smile he knew that like him she was fond of the Kents. “Clark then told me the details it was really surprising but then again he’s so head over heels for Lois that it isn’t surprising we don’t see him attracted to anyone else.”

“Thank you Kon but I think I should go find Clark now,” Kara said and she was smiling. “You should probably get back to watching your house guest.” She sounded more relaxed when she said it that time and he had to admit it would be nice if she relaxed enough to come around more. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” He said and walked out of his under water sanctuary to help her get back to the surface completely dry.

Hour 3

He sat alone in his sanctuary where he didn’t have to be near anyone or see the looks in their eyes after what he’d done under Luthor’s control. He wished his hair would grow out faster every time he saw his bald head he was reminded of that nightmare.

“All right Pup enough of this,” Knock out yelled loudly as she barged into his sanctuary followed by Power boy. “You are not going to keep hiding down here and avoiding me.” He was amazed that they’d managed to get in.

“How did you get past the door?” He could guess that Powerboy had used his energy constructs to get them down here but he’d never given Knockout the code to get in. “I never gave you the code.” Knockout had always understood that he needed a place to be alone.

“Kara gave it to us and told me to tell you that if you didn’t come up with us she was coming to drag you out.” He was surprised Kara would give it to either of them. “ Now are you coming quietly or do I have to get the restraints.”

“I just want to be alone Knockout I can’t face what I did,” he said ignoring the threat. He didn’t doubt Knockout would chain him up but he could get out of anything she put him in. “How do I live with myself after hurting Cassie, Tim and the others.”

“The same way we do,” Power boy said surprising him. “You at least have the excuse of being under someone else’s control everything Knockout and I did wrong was done in our right minds.” He knew that but he was still afraid.

“And what if Luthor takes over again I could hurt all of you,” He was surprised to find he was including Power boy in that. He felt a lot less righteous and able to judge him after his own attack on his friends. “How do I deal with that possibility?”

“Get stronger so he can’t control you again,” Knockout said angrily. “And count on me and everyone else to knock some sense into you if he does manage to take over again.” He was about to object again when Knockout grabbed him and silenced him with a kiss. “Now come home Pup this place is nice but it lacks a view.”

“All right,” he said. He still wasn’t sure but he knew they were right he couldn’t stay down here forever. He got up and followed the two of them out. As he rose up through the water he still felt terrible but he was feeling a little better.

Hour 4

“You seem to be doing better,” Kara said as they sat above the water. “Giving Knockout the access code to your Fortress was the right thing to do then?” She asked and he could tell she felt a bit guilty about going behind his back.

“Yeah it was the right thing to do,” He said and saw her smile slightly. “I heard you had a run in with Power boy the other day?” He didn’t know all the details only that Kara had been coming to see him but he and Knockout were away when she arrived. “How did that go?”

“As well as it could go,” She said darkly. “He didn’t try anything and actually tried to apologize.” She seemed a bit thrown by that. “I don’t think I can ever forgive him but he at least seems to accept that and not want to push the issue.” She then picked up a large rock and sent it skipping across the water. “How long are you going to let him live with you and Knockout?”

“He’s mentioned leaving a few times but Knockout thinks he doesn’t really want to but feels he has to,” He said shaking his head. “I know you won’t like it but I’ve gotten to be pretty close to him ever since that thing with Luthor.” He could tell by her frown that she wasn’t going to reply. “Knockout thinks he’s falling for the two of us.”

He saw her start and turn toward him in clear shock. “Please tell me that you aren’t thinking about starting something with him?” He must have looked a bit guilty because Kara looked horrified. “I can’t believe you’d even consider it given what he did.”

“I’ve thought about it but I’d never start a relationship with him after what he did you.” He said knowing it was the truth. “I mean if it wasn’t for that I would probably be open to it if Knockout was but your too important to me to do that.”

“Thanks Kon,” She said and settled back. “Do you think he’ll take the rejection badly?” He shook his head no he doubted that there would be a repeat of what happened with her. “I should get going Cassie is waiting for me on Paradise Island.” He said his goodbyes and then headed home.

Hour Five

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but go ahead and let him join you and Knockout.” Kara said in the middle of a fight against giant goat men from outer space. He was so shocked that one of them landed a lucky punch and actually managed to knock him out for a bit. He woke up a few seconds later to see Kara had beaten them and was looking somewhere between guilty and incredibly amused that he’d been knocked cold. “Sorry I should have chosen a better moment to tell you that.”

“What brought this on?” He asked feeling unsure. “I mean you were pretty clear you didn’t want me to even consider that before he moved out.” He could tell the question made her uncomfortable but he had to know why she’d changed her mind.

“I can tell the two of you miss each other I’ve kept tabs on him since he moved out waiting for him to snap and try to kidnap you or Knockout.” Kara said looking uncomfortable. “I’ll never forgive him or understand but if brining him makes you happy then go ahead and do it.” He was thrown by that and took a moment to think.

“I admit I’m still curious about it but nothing is going to happen any time soon I need to talk to Knockout about things first.” He also wanted time for Kara to change her mind as he didn’t want to screw up his relationship with her. “For now I’ll just say Thanks for being understanding.” He looked at the rubble caused by the failed alien invasion. “Now let’s clean up after the goat men.”

Hour Six

He could feel his TK Field straining against his opponent’s energy construct. He did his best to ignore it and keep eating. He wasn’t going to lose the game this time. He wondered what someone watching would think of the two of them in their underwear using their powers to arm wrestle while they ate cereal. Knockout thought it was hilarious but then again Knockout was also from Apocalypse so her ideas of funny were sometimes kind of warped.

Speaking of which she must have cut her work out short as she walked in and said, “Arm wrestling again.” She sounded amused. “If the two of you break another table, I’ll skin the both of you alive.” He joined P.B. in laughing at her but then she dropped a bombshell. “Wonder girl wants to speak with you,” Knockout said. “I ran into her on the beach and she’s waiting there.”

“You win this round,” He told P.B. and got up heading to the bedroom to get some clothes. He wished Cassie would get over the situation enough to actually come into his house. Even Kara would come over for a little while sometimes. He knew her half she didn’t understand but supported him statement was true but it hurt sometimes that anytime they talked he had to leave Knockout and P.B. behind.

He arrived to find her staring out at the sea with a dark look on her face. He hoped she wasn’t having problems with Kara they had been together for more than a year now and seemed so solid. “What did you want to talk to me about?” He asked.

“I think something is wrong with Kara,” Cassie said sounding unsure. “She has been spending all her spare time at the fortress and she keeps muttering in kryptonian in her sleep.” He was about to tell her she was probably over reacting when she said, “She also isn’t that interested in doing anything with me romantic or otherwise.” That comment worried him since Kara had told him exactly how into Cassie she was just a few weeks ago.

“I’ll talk to Clark and we’ll get the Fortress Robots to check her out,” He promised and she looked relieved. “Do you want to come back to the house with me for a bit; we could watch TV or something?”

“No, I should get back and check on Kara,” Cassie said a bit too quickly. “I’ll see you later be sure to tell me what Clark says when you talk to him.” He watched her fly off and then made his way back into the house.

“So what did Wonder girl want?” Knockout asked once he got back inside. He just shook his head it would still be a bit weird to bring up her concerns about Kara. “Come on Pup tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing major she just needs me to talk to Clark about something,” He said and then found himself hugged from the front and back. “This is a nice surprise.” He said feeling P.B. against his back and Knockout against his chest. He would contact Clark later and tell him about Cassie’s worries about Kara there was no harm in him spending a bit of time enjoying himself at home.

Hour Seven

“These Kryptonian toasters are really getting on my nerves,” He said angrily as he dived into another pair who appeared to be attacking Pearl Harbor. “Robin any luck finding out where Kara and the Prime Eradicator are?” He couldn’t believe how quickly the situation had spiraled out of control into a world wide invasion of the blasted things.

“They are both attacking Superman,” Tim’s voice said sounding strained over the communicator. He hoped Tim was doing okay in Gotham since there weren’t any real heavy hitters in the area to help against these things.

“Right of course there in Metropolis I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He wished he could go help Tim but he needed to help contain Kara and the boss of these things. He just hoped they could snap her out of this.

He destroyed a few more of the toaster ovens and dropped down to where Knockout and P.B. were fighting some of them. He destroyed the ones around them quickly. “The source of all this trouble is in Metropolis can you two hold the line here while I go help?” He hated to leave them since the robots held back with him since he was part Kryptonian but were fighting full blast with everyone else.

“Sure Pup,” Knockout said picking up a parked car and threw it toward one in the distance. “Just make sure you come home the three of us will do a lot of celebrating.” She grabbed him and gave him one of her kisses to remember. He started to lift off but then P.B. grabbed him and did the same. He really needed to talk to those two about that it made it hard to concentrate when they did that just before he had to go.

He pushed himself and managed to make it to Metropolis in time to see Clark getting knocked through a sky scraper by Kara and the Prime Eradicator. “I’ll take Supergirl deal with the over grown toaster oven,” He called out as Superman pulled himself from the wreckage. He shot forward and managed to snag Kara in his TK Field. He couldn’t hold her by strength alone or by his TK field but if he put everything he had into holding her he could keep her still for a while. “Come on Kara snap out of it think about Cassie you need to stop listening to that thing.” He hoped he was getting through to her because they really needed Kara.

“Connor, don’t let me go,” She said surprising him. “I’m myself again for a moment because he’s concentrating so hard on fighting Clark.” He could hear the fear in her voice. “I need you to get Oracle to set up to transmit the next thing I say in Kryptonian all over the world can you do that?”

“Did you hear that Tim?” He said hoping that Tim was still listening on the other end of his com link. He heard the affirmative and was told to wait a moment. “Can you hang on till things are set?”

 

“As long as Clark keeps him busy, I can,” She said sounding exhausted. “I’m so sorry Connor I don’t know how he got control.” He got the go ahead single from Tim and nodded at Kara. She then spat out a string of Kryptonian that he couldn’t follow but the effects were immediate the Eradicators all stopped and exploded except the main one that screamed in rage. He was going to congratulate Kara when she head butted him.

He was thrown off of her then and she was back spouting Kryptonian and attacking Clark from behind again. He guessed the robot had control over her again. “Kara,” Cassie’s voice yelled out as she flew up. He saw why the robots had been keeping them apart immediately Kara turned and was herself again for Cassie.

“You monster,” Kara said turning her heat vision on the Prime Eradicator. He couldn’t believe how quickly they’d won. It woudln’t take long for the two enraged Krytonians to finish the Eradicator off. “You are going to pay for turning me against my friends.” Later he would wish that time had stopped at this moment before they lost Kara.

Hour 8

He sat waiting for the doctors to allow the two of them back to visit with Knockout. He felt guilty about so many things, Kara’s death, Knockouts injuries and Cassie’s face after it was all done. He kept wondering about things he could have done differently to have saved Kara. “Quit blaming yourself you couldn’t do anything.” Power boy said from where he was sitting near by with his arm in a cast. “You couldn’t have saved her anymore than you could have kept me and Knockout from getting hurt by staying here.”

He wasn’t about to argue he knew that Power boy would just point out that if he’d been here then there wouldn’t have been anyone to hold Kara long enough for her destroy the drones. He also knew that considering they were hurt at about the same time on two separate areas of the island that even as fast as he is he wouldn’t have been able to help them both. “I know that but I still wish I could have done something.” He looked up then as the Doctor returned. “Can we go see her now?”

“I’d have preferred to have her observed over night but she is making several disturbing threats so I’ll allow the two of you to go back.” He wasn’t surprised to see a bit of disgust on the doctor’s face. He was used to that reaction to the three of them. “However, please keep her calm I know she heals fast but she still needs to rest.”

“No problem Doc,” He said as they walked past the man. He would be glad once Knockout had recovered enough to go home with them. He knew from experience that she would probably be back on her feet in a few days but until then she might be stuck here.

Hour Nine

He sat in mid air standing above the water waiting for Cassie. She’d called earlier and told him she needed to talk to him about something and asked to meet in the middle of no where. He hadn’t seen much of Cassie in the aftermath of Kara’s brainwashing and death at the hands of the Eradicator. He was pretty sure Cassie blamed him for not taking her warnings about Kara acting strangely seriously.

The truth was he had taken them seriously but then he and Clark had made the mistake of trusting the robots at the Fortress when their test showed nothing wrong with Kara. They hadn’t known that the Eradicator that was controlling Kara had already taken over the Fortress robots. He could still remember the horror of watching the Prime Eradicator taking Kara with it out of spite that she had thrown off it’s mind control.

He shook his head to clear the image of that spiteful robot’s last blast that had somehow torn threw Kara despite her invulnerability. “Kon, There you are,” Cassie said dropping into view. “I know I told you I wanted to meet alone but I didn’t expect you to pick in the middle of the Pacific ocean.”

“We aren’t meeting here,” He said as he reached out and took her arm. “Just hang on.” He heard her gasp as he drug them under the water his TK forming a protective bubble of air as they dove down past various forms of Sea life.

“Kon were on earth are we going?” She asked staring out at the sea life they were passing. “Please tell me we aren’t going down into that?” She said pointing out a small canyon on the ocean floor.

“Just a little ways in,” he said and gave her a grin. “Trust me this is worth seeing,” He said and soon enough they were level with the entrance. He used his tk to form an air tight seal against it punched in the access code. “Welcome to my very own Fortress of Solitude,” He said as the door opened and he pulled her in.

He was careful to keep the air tight bubble in place until the door had resealed. “We can talk just up ahead Kara helped me build it a couple of years ago.” He admitted and watched her face cloud at the mention of Kara.

“Wow,” she said when they entered the main chamber where the yellow sun lambs let a garden grow. “Why did you ever build this place?” She asked as she turned around looking at the plants that grew here.

“I wanted a place of my own where I didn’t have to be Superboy all the time,” He said. “Clark thought I should get a secret identity but Kara helped me build this instead.” He said settling down on a bench he’d salvaged from the sight of a battle. It was badly bent in one corner but his TK had straightened it out mostly. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“You know how it’s been a few months since Kara died?” she asked and he nodded. “Well I know it’s kind of sudden but I’m seeing someone else now and I thought I’d tell you first.”

He was slightly thrown by that. “Do I know them?” He asked wondering who it could be. He hadn’t expected Cassie to date again this soon. He could tell by the ways he wasn’t looking at him that she was concerned about how he was taking it. “

“Again I know it’s sudden but we seem to have really connected and I know Kara wouldn’t want me to be miserable,” She said and then looked up at him. “It gets even more complicated when you consider she’s still on a team with her ex.”

“You still haven’t told me who she is,” he said patiently. “I agree that Kara wouldn’t want you to wait forever.” He didn’t mention how fast she’d moved on. That was her decision and it wasn’t his place to judge especially not considering his own personal life.

“It’s Thunder from the outsiders,” She said after a moment and he suddenly realized that the ex was Grace Choi which just made the whole situation more complicated. “I know what your thinking but I do know what I’m doing this isn’t some rebound thing for either of us.”

He privately wasn’t so sure but it wasn’t his place to tell Cassie that. “Look Cassie I may not understand but I support you,” he said repeating words she’d said to him when she found out about he and Knockout opening their relationship to include Power boy.

“Thanks for that Kon, I mean,” It she said and then stood up. “I really need to be back we are telling the Titans and Outsiders tomorrow.” He walked her back to the door and then carried her back to the surface. As he watched her fly off he once again hoped she knew what she was doing.

Hour Ten

“So how are you adjusting to being back here?’ He asked his cousin as they floated above the islands. “I mean it has to be weird coming back from the dead in the time of the Legion and then spending six months with them only to come back here and find out it was six years for us.”

“It takes some getting used to,” Kara said shaking her head. “I mean I knew that things would be different but not this different.” He knew she was talking about Cassie who was raising a family with Thunder. He’d thought it was just a rebound fling but they’d made it work. “I mean if it wasn’t hard enough seeing Cassie with someone else seeing her, Clark and you with kids just makes it even more obvious how much I don’t fit in here.”

“You’ll have kids of your own some day and look on the bright side you get to be the cool Aunt Kara who’s closer in age to them.” He was glad she smiled at that. “Just take you time Kara no one expects you to pick up right where you left off.” He hoped she would relax a bit. “Besides I hear Ms. Martian has a crush on you a shape shifter that has possibilities.”

“I’m pleased to see your still a horn dog.” Kara said laughing as she punched at him. “But I don’t plan to be doing any dating any time soon.” He saw her glance down. “I have to admit the changes in your situation are a bit surprising.”

“Yeah I know I still get a lot of crap about things from some folks.” He knew that Kara was trying to change the subject. “However we are all happy and while a bit unusual I’m sure the kids are going to turn out mostly well adjusted.” He wasn’t privately so sure on that given the make up of his unusual family but he was hoping for the best.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The would have been their future if Nine was the last world. The Bad future where Luthor took over the world.

World Ten Hour One

“That was quiet a celebration,” Cassie said snuggling up against his naked body. “I mean if I’d have known just saying yes would have produced that performance I’d have said yes when you first asked,” She said looking down at the ring.

He’d asked her last week and she’d said she needed time to think about it. He’d been convinced she was finally going to dump him only for her at the end of last night’s date to tell him to ask her again. “I’m just glad you said yes,” he said still smiling at the memory. “I don’t know what I would have done if you’d said no.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that now, I’m yours forever,” She said giving his chest a kiss. “Do you think you can rally for another go round,” She said seductively. “I’m not ready to stop celebrating yet.” She slid down his body and took him into her mouth.

He barely kept form yelling out in surprise he was just getting into it when the alarm began to sound. “Damn it,” He said as she jumped off of him and grabbed his communicator from the desk and threw it too him. “Robin, what’s wrong?” He asked doing his best to hold the communicator at face level so Tim wouldn’t notice he was naked. He knew Cassie was getting dressed on the other side of the room.

“Raven just went nuts and attacked us,” Robin said turning to look at something in the back ground. “Starfire and Cyborg have taken her down but Beast boy and Speedy are both down.” He turned back. “Get up here as soon as possible and bring Cassie.”

He hung up the communicators and began pulling on his clothes. He had just finished pulling on his shirt when Cassie’s lasso landed around his chest. “Cassie this is no time for games,” he said but before he could say anything else painful lightening tore threw him. He fell to his knees and as the world faded out he saw Cassie smiling at him as he passed out.

“Connor didn’t sound affected when I talked to him,” Tim’s voice said as he came back to consciousness. He struggled for a moment and realized he was tied up with something. The fact that he couldn’t break it meant it was probably Cassie’s Lasso.

“I’m telling you as soon as he hung up the communicator he went crazy and attacked me,” Cassie’s voice said. “I got lucky and managed to lasso him before he did too much damage to me.”

“That’s not true,” He managed to croak out and he saw Tim turn to him and start forward. He saw movement behind Tim and froze in horror. Tim seeing his face tried to turn but he was too slow Cassie slammed her first into the side of his head with enough force to shatter his skull. He watched horrified as Tim’s head split open from the impact.

He was still reeling from that nightmare image as Cassie tackled Cyborg and began to tear him apart with her bare hands. He knew her powers had increased following her deal with Aries but she had never been that strong before.

She turned back toward him and smiled darkly. “Nighty Night Connor,” She said and for a second time a surge of electricity tore threw him and he blacked out. He made sure to keep his eyes shut the next time he awoke this time finding he had been gagged. He strained his ears as he struggled to listen for a clue to why Cassie had gone insane and killed two of their friends. He was determined not to think about Tim dying because if he let himself he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand it.

“I’m so sorry Kory,” He heard Raven saying apologetically. “Whatever was inside me leapt out of my mouth and possessed Kon El the moment he arrived.” she said and he opened his eyes in shock to see Kory glaring at him. “We think it’s contained now but it still managed to kill Robin and Cyborg before we brought him down.” Raven looked at him solemnly. “I have no idea how to free Kon form it’s control.”

“I should have been here,” Starfire said angrily. He wondered where she’d been he tried to twist his head to get a good look at her. She had blood smeared on her body but it looked human. He tried to remember what Kory’s blood looked like.

“Don’t say that Kory you were the only one who could get Mia and Gar to the hospital anyone else and they’d have died.” He felt a moment of dread as they hadn’t mentioned Bart. “If only Bart hadn’t been killed by that thing using Raven’s body.”

So Bart was gone too and poor Kory was playing right into the hands of the people responsible. He still didn’t know what had happed to Cassie and Raven but he couldn’t keep putting off what he had to do. He had to stop them no matter what he began to struggle against the lasso binding him. “Hold it,” Kory said walking over and yanking him up to hold him with one hand. “I don’t know who you are but know this once we get you out of Superboy you will die.”

He believed her but worse he saw Cassie moving behind her. He watched as she flew forward her hands reaching for Kory’s head. He knew what she was going to try and he also knew the only way to stop her. He let his heat vision flash careful to try to keep it low intensity enough not to kill her but he couldn’t let her take out Kory too. He watched as her body snapped backwards from the impact and then he was slammed into the ground by Kory. “Monster how dare you try to blast me,” she said angrily. He tried to get the gag off to warn her but suddenly Raven was behind her and her hand was potruding from Kory’s chest. “Raven but ...” Kory said and then with a Tamaranean war cry turned and released her full power starbolts into Raven.

He watched both women collapse and his recently acquired super hearing confirmed their hearts had stopped. Cassie’s however was still beating though it was struggling to do so. He struggled to sit up and looked over at her. “Well well this was an unexpected out come,” A familiar voice said and he turned to see Luthor standing there with a smile. “Well son looks like we’ll need another Wonder girl since this one isn’t long for this world.”

He tried to struggle but the lasso still held firm. “Don’t waste your strength your going to need it when you rule by my side.” He leaned down and picked him up easily. He tried using his TK To tear the suit of armor Luthor was wearing apart but before he could do more than scratch it Luthor produced a chunk of Kryponite. “I told you not to waste your strength.” He was then carried pass Cassie who was struggling to breath. “As I said don’t worry about her the next clone will be just as good in bed as that one was.”

He was horrified as he realized that Cassie and Raven must have been clones which meant that for who knows how long he hadn’t even been with the real Cassie but instead a clone created by Luthor. He felt sick and would have thrown up if not for the gag still on his mouth. He silently vowed that he would make Luthor pay for this.

Hour Two

The pain was getting worse the longer he hung suspended in the room with the red sun lamps. He didn’t know how much longer he’d stay conscious but he fought to stay awake. He needed to figure some way out of here before another of Luthor’s goons came in to teach him a lesson.

“I’m sorry I had to have that done son,” The bastard himself said appearing in the room. “All you have to do to make this stop is take your place in this new world I’m creating.” He spit in Luthor’s face figuring it was the quickest way to tell him no. The blows he received in response were more than worth it. “That was a mistake Kon El,” Luthor said darkly. “I don’t want to have to replace you son but I will if you keep this up.”

“You mean like how you killed and cloned every super hero you’ve caught,” He said giving vent to his frustrations. “Go ahead create a replacement it’s the only way I’d ever consider you my father.” The blows he received this time weren’t as satisfying and he hoped he didn’t pass out while the smug bastard was here. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Think hard Kon,” Luthor said as he headed toward the door. “I will be back in the morning to give you one final chance to live up to your potential or your brother will take your place.” He struggled to set up if he didn’t get out of here tonight he’d be dead by lunch time tomorrow. He tried to struggle against his ropes but blacked out at some point.

He awoke a short while later to find himself being hefted along by someone. “Who?” He asked weakly but received a stern shushing in response. He had no idea who his mysterious rescuer was but he was grateful. He felt his eyes close and he was back in the welcoming dark of unconsciousness again.

Hour Three

He hit the matt under the red sun lamps hard. “Get up your still leaving yourself open,” Jason said from where he was crouched. He hated this, he was invulnerable and able to smash continents if he went all out but under these lights he was just a dummy to be beaten up. “If you don’t get up in five seconds I’m going to break a rib.” Jason said clearly enjoying what his recuperative powers allowed him to do.

“Fine,” He said getting up and Jason was attacking again. He made sure to keep focused on keeping his guard up but he’d never win just defending. So he decided to try one of Jason’s tricks he left his guard open again and when Jason went for it he used his diminished TK to slam the other man to the mat and hold him there. “I win.” He knew that Jason would comment on him using his powers so he cut him off. “You said anything goes and cheating was allowed.”

“So I did but from now on no powers ever,” Jason said getting up when he finally let him up. “We’ll continue this tommorrow for now you should go practice picking locks some more.” His new teacher said as he began to walk out of the room. “I’m heading out to see what the resistence is up to if you can pick all the locks in the other room by the time I get back I’ll give you a reward.”

He just snorted and ignored the other man he didn’t need a reward he needed to master these skills since thanks to Luthor’s army of clones his powers weren’t enough to win any more. “You don’t have to push yourself so hard Kon,” Jason said pausing by the door. “You still need to enjoy life not turn into a soulless machine.” The other man was gone then and he knew Jason had been implying that he shouldn’t turn out like him.

Hour 4

He sat alone while the few doctors the resistance had tended to the injured members who wouldn’t heal thanks to being half Kryptonian. He had waved away the few folks who unaware of his recuperative powers had tried to approach him. “How are you holding up Kon?” Stephanie asked as she pulled her cowl back. Her ribs had already been bandaged.

“I’m as fine as I can be after killing another Cassie clone.” He saw her look away and he knew she was thinking of Batman clones she’d had to dispatch. “I’ll be fine Stephanie go get some sleep unlike me your only human.” He knew it would bother her to be dismissed like that but he wasn’t in the mood to be civil. He saw her frown but she headed away form him leaving him alone.

This was the eighth Cassie clone he’d had to kill in the last year. He was sure that Luthor was mass producing them just to screw with his head by making him kill someone wearing her face so often. “You keep using that only human line to drive Steph off and one of these days she’s going to call you on it.” Jason said as he sat down beside him. “I know your pissed about having to kill the wonder girl clone but don’t take it out on the leader of the resistence or we’ll get stuck with the crap jobs again.”

“We always get stuck with the crap jobs,” he said with a snort. “It doesn’t matter how nice I am to her or not.” He had a pretty good idea why Stephanie was uncomfortable around him. “She’ll never forgive me for letting Tim die.” He heard Jason snort and didn’t bother to look at him. “It is blame me or feel guilty for not being here.”

“Personally I think both attitudes are stupid,” Jason said with a dark smile. “The only one really to blame is Luthor who fooled all of us.” He still didn’t know how Luthor had fooled Jason but he wasn’t going to revisit that argument in the middle of hte medical wing. “Heads up we have company the other sociopath in the family.”

He looked up to see Tad Ryerstad the current Nightwing approaching. “Batgirl wants the two of you to stick around until tommorrow she’s got a job for you.” He oculd hear Jeason’s lecture on pissing her off getting them stuck with a lousy job now. “I’m to show the two of you to some rooms you can sleep in.”

“Just make it one room we share all the time,” Jason said throwing an arm over his shoulder. He watched as Tad frowned in disgust and backed away a few steps. “What’s the matter Tad you look uncomfortable.” He was used to this game Jason hated Tad for using the Nightwing identity after Dick’s death and loved to poke fun at his rampant homophobia.

“Nothing this way,” The other man said as he led the way his shoulders tense with dislike. He allowed Jason to lead him down the hall keeping pressed agains this side. “Here you two can sleep in here if you need anything find someone else.”

 

“I’ve got everything I need right here,” Jason said leaning down and giving him a kiss. “See ya Tad.” He shut the door in the other man’s face as he pulled back. “So how long do you think he’ll spend in the gym beating up the heavy bag pretending it is me?”

“Probably a good four or five hours.” He said as he settled onto the bed and looked over at Jason. He knew what Jason was thinking so he had to cut him off. “Don’t go pick a fight it isn’t worth it he isn’t worth it.”

“I don’t like him using Dick’s name.” Jason said darkly. He still didn’t even begin to comprehend the messed up situation that had been Jason’s relationship with the rest of the Bat family but he could hating seeing someone like Tad as Nightwing. He saw Jason starting for the door so he moved quicker and snagged his arm. “You have three seconds to let me go.”

“No,” He said and drug Jason back onto the bed pinning him down. “Your staying right here.” He leaned down and kissed the other man. He knew from experience that when Jason was this keyed up it was fight or redirect the energy into other pursuits and sex worked best. He felt Jason respond and released his TK grip and soon was pinned on his own back by Jason. They both knew that Jason’s dominance was his choice but both got off on it so it didn’t matter.

hour 5

“Can’t sleep?” Jason asked from where he was laying out the equipment that they had salvaged form Emil Hamilton’s old lab. He knew he was supposed to be sleeping to make sure he was at full powerful for the attack tomorrow on Luthor’s compound.

“No, I just can’t help thinking of everything that could go wrong with this crazy plan of yours.” He knew that in theory it made since and if it worked they’d be rid of Luthor for good but if anything went wrong they were all dead. “If things go wrong we are all dead.”

“We can’t keep playing defensive if we don’t win this fight soon there isn’t going to be a world left to save.” Jason said with a shrug. “Besides none of us are going to live forever.” He could understand that. “So quit worrying and just go to sleep I’ll be there as soon as I finish checking all this equipment to make sure it still works.”

“It still works.” He said knowing that John Irons had checked it all out but that Jason would insist on checking everything himself. “I can’t just turn my mind off and go to sleep Jason, I never mastered that Bat lesson.” He was still amazed at how Jason could just drop off into a deep sleep whenever he had a spare moment. He watched as Jason double and then tripple checked all the equipment before heading over to the bed.

“I guess I’ll have to wear you out enough to sleep,” Jason said with a smirk but he shook his head. “Not in the mood for playful banter?” Jason asked after that. “I know I don’t say it often Kon but I’m glad this happened.” Jason kissed him then and he finally stopped thinking.

Hour Six

He kept his focus as the Cassie and Gar clones forced him to kneel before Luthor and his own clone. He had to keep focused to use his own TK to make any blows they landed on him feel like blows landed on a human to them. If they clued in he wasn’t human and damaged his stealth devices Luthor’s armor would alert him that he was Kryptonian. “Well Well the Red hood the second most wanted man on the planet.” His clone said with a cruel smirk. “Can I have the pleasure of executing him Pa.?”

“Of course Son,” Luthor said smiling just as darkly. “But first I want to know what he’s doing here in my home.” He had to smile to himself as Jason arrived and began causing a ruckus to draw their attention. “Deal with your upstart brother won’t you Kon El.” Luthor said just as they predicted he thought smiling even more broadly.

He braced himself for what was coming ignoring the death of his clone even as Luthor reacted exactly as predicted. The blast hurt quite a bit and shattered his stealth devices but he knew Luthor was too focused on getting revenge to check his instruments. He got back to his feet and shot forward cringing when he saw Mia lose her legs to Luthor’s fury. Yet another reason to finish the sick bastard off. He grabbed a hold of him before he could get to close to her and blew his armor apart. He would love to take it slow and make Luthor hurt but that wasn’t how he was going to do this. That would make him like Luthor and he was never going to be. “I know about the Deadman’s switch Luthor and I’ve been practicing.” He let himself smile a little before he pulled Luthor’s heart out careful to keep the heart still beating just like he practiced with those pigs hearts. “They won’t be able to clone you a new body either.” He said and made sure Luthor’s brain was trashed.

He headed over to Mia where Jason joined him holding his ribs in obvious pain. He had still managed to take out Cassie’s clone though which was good. “Mia, are you still with us?” He asked as he leaned down.

“Not for long,” She said weakly. “Get out of here I’ll set off the bombs.” He saw Jason start to object so he put his hand on him. He could see how tore up Mia was and even if he flew her as fast as he could she wouldn’t make it. “Go get that switch to Stephanie so it can be disarmed.”

Hour 7

“Whoever it is can forget it I’m not getting out of bed,” Jason said as the communicator blared. He glanced over at the other man who’s ribs were bandaged heavily. He was surprised that they hadn’t broken Luthor’s blast had nearly torn through the force field belt.

He climbed out of the bed and went to answer the call. He wasn’t surprised to see Stephanie in full Batgirl gear looking grim. “What is it Stephanie did Luthor have another dead man switch we weren’t aware of?” He had dreaded that possibility that Luthor would have had some otherway of taking the world with him.

“No, we’ve found his cloning fascility and well there’s no easy way to say this but some of the folks we thought were dead are actually alive.” She said and he could tell she was waiting for him to freak out over that. “Cassie is one of them and so is Clark Superman is alive.”

“Are you absolutely sure they aren’t just some last screw you clones from Luthor designed to look like the originals?” He had given up hope of ever seeing the real Cassie years ago when he’d killed the second clone wearing her face.

“There isn’t much doubt we’ll have to do some in depth checking once we manage to wake them up but they seem to be the originals and not clones.” She looked grim. “It will probably take about a week to safely extract them I just wanted you to know so you could be hear when we pull Cassie out.” He could tell she wanted to say more but didn’t.

“I’ll be there then.” He said and cut the connection. He walked back to bed to see Jason doing a pathetic job of pretending to be asleep. “Come on Jason you can do much better than that.” He was still being ignored. “Cassie, being alive doesn’t change anything between us you know.” He watched as Jason opened his eyes. “I mean it, I love you.” He had never said that before to Jason but he meant it.

“You are truly fucked up in the head.” Jason said with a snort. “But then again so am I because I love you too.” He then saw Jason frown. “Steph didn’t say anything about any of my family being still alive did she?”

“No I’ll call back later and ask but now we both need to rest.” He knew that neither of them would be getting much rest but he still felt compelled to say it.

Hour Eight

. “Why didn’t Jason come with you?” Stephanie said glancing at him with a curious expression. He knew she was perfectly aware of why Jason was staying away but she wanted to see if understood or not.

“Considering most of these people were imprisoned before he ended up on our side he didn’t feel up to the hassle.” He said with a smirk. “And his ribs are still bruised from the blast Luthor hit him with even with the force field belt it did a number on him.” He wondered if like most of the Bat family she was coming up with other possible scenarios in that head of hers.

“I can imagine,” Stephanie said stopping to pull her cowl back up and be Batgirl again. “Cassie and the others we found are waiting through here being checked to make sure Luthor hasn’t done anything else to them and we are still trying to figure out how to get Superman out of his containment unit.” She paused briefly before saying, “I’m amazed that Luthor kept him of all people alive given how often Superman beat him.”

“I can believe it,” He said. “Luthor always wanted to prove his superiority over Superman, and I can easily see him keeping him around to show how much better he was.” That was an understatement he was surprised Luthor didn’t have a video feed hooked up to Superman’s cage to shove his new world order in his face twenty four seven.

“Kon,” Cassie yelled happily. She darted over past the slightly alarmed lab techs and headed straight for him. He didn’t even think he threw up a shield and let her smash into it before he realized she just wanted to hug him.

“Sorry,” He said quickly. “Force of habit from dealing with your clone.” He tried to keep his tone light but he was just now realizing that to this Cassie they were still lovers and she had no idea how much he had changed. “Look is there somewhere Cassie and I can go talk in private Batgirl there is a lot we need to talk about.”

They were shown to a small office and let alone. He quickly used his TK To search for bugs and disabled them all. He had enough experience with Bats not to want any of this over heard. “I’m glad your still alive Cassie.”

She was staring at him strangely. “You’ve changed a lot haven’t you,” Cassie said almost sadly. “I don’t suppose there is any chance of things going back the way they were is there?” He was glad she had asked it meant she was already thinking things through.

“Not really,” He said and could tell it hurt her. “I wish things could be different that we could go back and undue it all but that isn’t possible.” He doubted that once she got to know him she would like the new Kon El as much as the old one.

“Are you seeing anyone?” He was a bit surprised that she would ask that question but he nodded yes. “Who is she?” He really didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Who he is isn’t important,” He said seeing her eyes widen. “Look Cassie, you need to focus on getting your life back together and me over loading you with details won’t help matters.” He especially didn’t want to explain how the last few years had made the line between Hero and villain a hell of a lot blurrier. He was glad when she nodded it put that bombshell on hold for a while longer.

Hour Nine

“How did they die?” Clark asked as they stood at the graves of his parents and Lois on what was once the Kent Farm in Smallville. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell Clark because they hadn’t had easy deaths but they’d never given up fighting for a better world. “Connor, please how did they die?”

“They never gave up fighting against Luthor,” He said after a moment. “They told the world who you were and what you stood for.” He could tell how much that shocked Clark. “And they didn’t stop urging people to stand up against Luthor and helping the resistence no matter what he did.” He didn’t think Clark needed to know anymore but one look at his face made it clear he’d have to tell him. “They were caught about three years into the struggle I was in traction at the time from having to fight my clone and J’onn at the same time.” He looked over the field. “Luthor, tried to make an example of them with a public execution after he’d had them tortured but it backfired on him their deaths sparked a public all human rebellion he crushed it but from then on he lost what little support he’d had.”

He watched Clark fall to his knees then. “I should have killed Luthor a long time ago,” Clark said angrily from the ground. “If I had just put him down like the monster he was none of this would have happened.” He didn’t like hearing Clark talk like that it was the truth but Clark was supposed to stand for the ideal not grim reality.

“Probably true Clark you or me or a half dozen other people should have put him in the ground but we both know that isn’t what they believed.” He said pointing toward the graves. “I can’t stand for what they believed in anymore I’ve seen to much but you still can and frankly I think the world needs you to do it.”

“Is that why you don’t wear the S anymore?” Clark asked as he stood up and he had no answer for Clark. “I know about you and Jason and I just want you to know I don’t care.” He had to admit it was even more awkward than he could have ever imagined Clark trying to be okay with him and Jason. He really hoped Clark wasn’t going to start telling him it was okay to be gay he couldn’t take that.

Hour ten

“What are you looking at?” He asked as he saw Jason scowling at photos and then an imperceptibly quick look of guilt before the photos were stashed away. “Don’t tell me that its more photos of Clark and Dick?” He would never understand Jason and his relationship with Dick Grayson. Once Dick had turned out to be alive another of Luthor’s tropies stored in a second facility they had resumed a strange relationship that seemed to be based on mutual love and hate at the same time. The fact Jason either stalked or ignored his brother only made thigns harder to understand. “I know you think its weird but they were always close before and waking up a strange world well things happen.”

Jason ignored him and got up leaving the room. He didn’t bother to follow and instead went and pulled out the pictures. He wasn’t surprised to see it was Clark and Dick in a romantic embrace. He put them away and then headed into the other room where Jason was beating the heavy bag to take out his anger. “What’s really bothering you cause it can’t be Dick being with a man?”

“Everyone fawns all over them even the press love them.” Jason said after a moment. “Superman comes back from the dead and starts dating a guy nearly a decade his jr and everyone is happy for them.” He then snorted. “Anytime the press even mentions us I’m the former psychopath who seduced an inexperienced clone of Superman.” He knew Jason was exaggerating but he had noticed that Superman and Nightwing got far less crap than they did in the press.

“So what?” He said knowing it would piss Jason off to be dismissed like that but he enjoyed riling Jason up. “At the end of the day they can shove their opinions up their ass because after all I was the one who did the seducing.” He wasn’t surprised when Jason snorted and turned back to the bag so he headed into the kitchen to get something to eat.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
